Why Naru hates themeparks
by ooperdupe
Summary: The SPR gang takes a case at a theme park that I made up. The park is haunted by a little girl with a temper issue and Mai and Naru get trapped in a haunted house, there's also something up with the house of mirrors. Two ghosts? Anyway, takes place before the gang finds out about Naru being who he is and all, but they will find out...Mai/Naru, Lin/Madoka, John/Masako kinda creepy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

** I love starting new fanfics! This one hopefully will be better than my last Ghost hunt Fanfic though will have nothing to do with it. And I'm sure you all know that I do not own anything relatively ghost hunt. If I did there would be a season two and Naru wouldn't have said the worst three words ever.**

It was just another day in the office of SPR when a frazzled woman burst through the door. Mai looked her up and down. She was a sight to see.

She wore her thin dark hair in the oddest arrangement Mai had seen in awhile, and she was wearing slippers with striped socks that reached her knees along with a short blue dress. Her makeup, though dark and too heavily applied, was done messily and her coat buttons were horribly mismatched.

Even Lin poked his head out of his office to see who was making all of the noise with their panting and stomping. Mai tried to be as polite as she could but she so desperately wanted to laugh.

Mai sat the woman down as nicely as she could and then went to Naru's office. He was at the door however before she could finish knocking and she accidentally touched his arm as he swung the door open. Mai blushed and sneaked away to the kitchen to make tea.

When she returned from the little kitchen the woman was already finished her story and Naru was asking her questions. Great Mai missed the whole thing. She set the tea down and carefully took the seat next to Naru without touching him at all.

When the woman left Naru turned to Mai.

"Call Ayako Takigawa and Yasu, then see if Miss Hara and John would like to join us." He said and then he closed the door to his dark little office leaving Mai alone to make the phone calls.

When they arrived at the case site, Mai was surprised to see that it was a theme park. The park was under a dome to keep it from raining on any guests, and the roller coasters stretched far beyond Mai's line of sight. There was also a house of mirrors and a haunted house where they were told had the most activity.

This time when the woman appeared she looked very beautiful and Mai could have swore she saw Lin and Naru stare at her a little longer than necessary. Now her long brown hair was pulled neatly into a complex braid and her makeup was lighter giving the impression she needed none.

"Do you have somewhere we can stay and a room for us to use as our base" Naru asked as he looked absently around the park to avoid looking at the woman. She was already skeptical about his age, he didn't need her to think he was that immature as to stare at her all day.

"Yes, you will use the house of mirrors to set up your equipment and you can stay in the fairy tail section. There are several little houses in their that will be rather comfortable." She said as she walked away.

They set up the equipment before Monk and the others even got there. Ayako and Monk came out of the car bickering as usual and then abruptly stopped when they saw that they were using a house of mirrors as base. Monk raised his eyebrows.

"We're in a house of mirrors." He said hesitantly, he looked around only to confuse himself even more.

"Of course we are great observation." Came the monotonous voice of the one and only narcissist. He stepped away from his desk and Mai looked at his thousands of reflections, not quite sure which on was really him.

Ayako looked around a little confused but said nothing. She was busy noticing that Naru wouldn't look in the mirror. Then Yasu and Masako and John came in and John blinked a few times before he looked around confused.

"This is odd." Masako said quietly as usual, her sleeve covered her mouth and she walked gracefully to the center of the room, walking right into a mirror.

Ayako and Monk stifled their laughter and John just pointed the way to where Naru and Lin were, he obviously found this room just as confusing as Masako and didn't feel the need to laugh. Mai was also very disoriented by the room and she'd been there for a few hours already.

Naru however seemed to ignore the mirrors completely and never got lost in the room once.

"Mai, tea." He said calmly as he sat on the fold up chair he had brought with him. Usually there was some kind of sofa or couch already there but since they were at a theme park there was nothing and he was reduced to use fold up plastic chair.

Mai nodded and then walked into a mirror that she thought was the exit. Monk laughed at her just as much as he did Masako this was going to be a long case.

"Takigawa, please escort Mai to the cafeteria," Naru said pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He was extra irritable this case. Monk stopped laughing long enough to acknowledge him and take Mai out to the cafeteria.

It was a big yellow room wit blue fish painted all over it, there was a massive kitchen and a white fence separating it from the tabled where the guests would eat. She quickly found a teapot and made some tea for her boss.

On the way back the lights in the park flickered and the whole place went dark. Nothing could have been seen and Mai stood frozen in the spot she was. When the lights flickered back on she saw a variety of kitchen utensils including knives and forks pointing at her.

She screamed and ducked down as they all launched themselves at her. Monk thankfully covered her with his own body and only got grazed by a couple of forks.

Probably hearing the screams Naru and the rest of SPR came running out of the mirror room to see Monk with his back bleeding in spots covering a panicked Mai.

"What happened?" Naru asked as he looked at all of the scattered kitchen tools on the ground and the spilled tea all over Mai and the floor. Monk stood up on his own wincing as his shirt touched his wounds.

Mai sat on the floor shocked, that had never happened before, and why didn't the ghost target Monk? Naru had to help her to her feet as she kept just sitting there numbly.

"Mai! Are you alright?" He asked the edge of worry in his voice barely visible but they all caught it because Lin took her chin h=in his hands and examined her.

"She seems fine, just shaken." He said shortly. Naru relaxed a little but kept his mask up and looked her over once again before deciding that she was okay. They'd been here for three hours and she'd already been in a life threatening situation.

He was going to have to go without tea for awhile. He was not going to put his team in that situation again. He hated this case already.

The mirrors and the knives. This case was getting uncomfortable. Back at base he sat on his foldy chair quietly waiting for something else to happen. He was reading a report that Yasu had given him about all of the deaths and disappearances at the park. There were a large number revolving around the house of mirrors and the haunted house, just as he'd been told.

Theme parks sucked. Ever since he was a child he hated them. The over excited people the swirling gut knotting roller coasters, and the clowns. He hated the clowns because they had on emotion painted onto their face but could be thinking something totally different, and the fact that they're grown men dressed up ridiculously to cater to children isn't exactly thrilling either.

"Naru, I'm fine honest," Whined Mai as she sat on the extra fold up chair Lin had brought. Lin stood at his desk and typed away at his laptop, he appeared to be emailing Madoka about something.

"I don't doubt that." He said as he read through the many papers Yasu managed to find on each victim so far. They all seem to have disappeared near the house of mirrors and then reappeared with no memory at all. The other half of the people who had mysteriously vanished had not yet been found.

"Well then why can't I help with the investigation? Its so boring here!" She dramatically threw her head back over the chair and exaggerated the word _Boring_ as if to point out that he and Lin were the boring ones. Naru after reading the same sentence over three times in a row threw down the papers causing Lin to hesitate in his steady rhythmic typing.

"Fine! You can go to the haunted house with me," He said standing up and walking gracefully out of the room without so much as a glance away from the floor. Mai scrambled up from her seat and much more clumsily followed him out.

The haunted house was a wooden house with a track running through it, the windows were all boarded up for dramatic effect and there was yellow police tape all around the outside. Just thinking about entering such a creepy place made her shiver.

As usual Naru just walked right in following the track with his flashlight. Mai stayed close to him, it was even creepier inside.

There was what looked like dusty old furniture all along the outside of the track and writing all along the walls. The floor creaked as they stepped on the dusty floor and there were cobwebs all over the ceiling and in the corners. What was really disarming was the half covered mirror with the faded image of a young girl in it. Mai watched the girl as she passed the mirror and unknowingly walked right into Naru's back.

"Watch where you're going dummy." He said quietly in his sarcastic teasing way. He shone his flashlight in all of the corners and at all of the paintings. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he opened a door that was off limits to the tourists.

As soon as he opened it the stench of decaying bodies drifted out. Mai gagged and hid behind him as if something was going to grab her. Naru winced and shut the door hurriedly. He looked down at Mai she was choking back tears and probably vomit as well.

He wanted to put his arm around her and tell her it was alright but thought better of it as there were other things on his mind and they probably clouded his emotional judgment.

Instead he pushed her along back the way they had come from. She shouldn't have to have seen that, he shone his light in all of the places he did before to make sure he didn't miss something and froze when he shone it in the mirror.

He could have swore there was a picture of a little girl in there. If there was she certainly wasn't there anymore. Suddenly his flashlight turned off and the temperature dropped severely. He grabbed Mai's hand and dragged her toward the door. He was vaguely aware of the cackling that bounced off the walls of the little house, but kept running all the same.

Just as they approached the exit, the door swung shut and locked, though there was no lock on it to begin with. Naru cursed under his breath and held Mai close to him, if this ghost tried anything stupid he would destroy it himself with his powers.

Mai was getting closer and closer to him as the laughing got louder and louder and more insane. Suddenly a little girl with dark hair pulled into curly pigtails, and a frilly red dress appeared in front of them. He would have guessed she was about eight, if he had been able to see her face. Her face was covered by a mouth less white mask with dark purple eyes and little blush spots on the cheek. It was probably meant to be pretty but the way this girl used it made it even creepier than the clowns.

"You left me." Was what the girl said venomously. They didn't know her did they?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Just a brief A/N I forgot to give ,y brother credit for the clown idea, yeah...I personally don't hate clowns as much as I should. Also the little girl is actually inspired by one of my nightmares I recently had. So she's especially creepy to me. Also thanks to my followers and favouriters!**

The girl cocked her head at them tossing her pigtails to the side. She walked or more like floated toward Naru and Mai, Naru was about to use some of that weak warding magic Takigawa had taught him but the door suddenly swung open and the girl disappeared as light spilled into the room.

"Mai, Naru are you two alright?" John asked helping them to their feet as soon as he saw them curled up against the wall in self defense. Naru seemed to blink at him for a few moments before remembering who he was. How odd, maybe the ghost was messing with him a little.

"we're fine. I've figured out where the still missing victims are." Naru said to Lin as John took Mai to base along with Ayako and Masako. Leaving Yasu Takigawa and Lin to assist Naru in investigating the ride further.

"You said the ghost was that of a child?" Lin asked looking in the mirror they had first seen the girl in. Naru nodded and Lin moved the mirror with Yasu's help. Behind it was simply a dusty wall. There was at least three centimeters of dust and they coughed clearing it out of their lungs.

"What's this?" Yasu asked lifting up a thin piece of plastic from under the dust. After they had cleaned it up some they saw it was one of those cheap masks you buy for children as souvenirs. Naru couldn't help but notice it was the exact same mask the ghost had been wearing.

Lin noticed the change in Naru's expression and looked at him suspiciously.

"Naru, does this mask mean anything to you?" He asked taking it from Yasu's hands. Takigawa was wandering around the house when he came across the same door Naru and Mai had opened.

"Oh My-" He covered his mouth and nose with his shirt and slammed the door shut sending another gust of the horrid smell into the crowded room.

"That's really gross man! Why do you always find the bodies?" Yasu asked waving the air around in front of him in a futile attempt to disperse the smell. Naru ignored them, he was still holding the mask, wondering what the girl meant by _You left me_.

Back at base Mai and John after getting lost in the house of mirrors a couple of times, eventually sat down with some lunch John had grabbed from the cafeteria. Masako joined them sitting oddly close to John.

Lunch, as good as it looked, Mai had no appetite for. She absently pecked at her mashed potatoes and turkey puffs. She couldn't find it in her to eat anything. That girl was so young, and she acted as though she knew them.

Some time later Naru Lin and Yasu and Monk walked in Naru was holding a plastic mask in his hand and Mai gasped when she saw it. She stood up hurriedly taking john and Masako out of their conversation Mai was idly aware of. Naru caught her reaction to the mask and made a wimpy effort to hide it behind his back as he walked to the computer.

Mai stood right behind Naru reading over his shoulder. Lin was also reading over Naru's shoulder.

_Girl goes missing in theme park. _ _No description given to police, May be awhile before she's found._ And just below the headline was a photo of an abandoned mask much like the one Naru had in his hand. He looked back at the now very large group behind him.

"Do none of you have something better to do?" Naru snapped scattering the group of people. Lin and Mai included. Naru sighed loudly, massaging his temples, this case was extremely difficult for him. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was nearly ten thirty at night.

"Let's go to our rooms." Naru said shutting down his laptop and folding it up under his arm. He grabbed a flashlight and looked at his companions.

"Lin, Takigawa, you two will watch the monitors tonight." He said as he gave flashlights to his friends. John and Yasu were sharing a room with Naru while Ayako, Masako and Mai shared the other.

While Naru was absolutely thrilled about sleeping in a fairy tale house that little kids fantasized about living in, he found it really uncomfortable with all of the animated paintings of small bearded guys and cartooned dragons staring down at him. He looked at his friends.

John was snoring softly in his small bed, Yasu was drooling all over the pillow and Then there was the thoughts of what Mai was doing, how she slept. Whoa, did he really just think that? Stupid theme park was messing with his mind. Definitely.

Mai slept on a small bed probably meant for a two year old to play on rather than an eighteen year old girl to be sleeping on. She watched Ayako sleep soundlessly on the floor beside Masako who mumbled something in her sleep. As Mai drifted into her own sleeping state she was surrounded by the familiar feeling of her dreamscape.

Dream Naru looked at her warmly, he smiled at her in that way only Dream Naru could. His hair had fallen in his eyes and he held his hand out to her. He was going to show her a dream, as he had on so many other cases.

The scene before her suddenly shifted into that of the theme parks' house of mirrors. A little girl with dark hair that swirled into ringlets, with rosy cheeks and a little red dress that puffed out around her knees was. She seemed to be in a state of panic as she raced around the maze of mirrors. She was crying and calling out to someone in a language Mai didn't understand.

Then suddenly she was in the haunted house. On the ride that moved so slowly, through the not nearly as creepy haunted house. It couldn't possibly be the same one she and Naru had been in. It was lighter and the decorations were so much more fake and cheesy than the ones there now.

The ride began to move and the girl leaned over the rail to touch something, when she fell over the edge. She cried out but nobody heard her as they were all involved in separate conversations. The girl was left behind as the group sped along the ride. The girl was left behind by everyone in the house.

Mai saw as the days passed and the girl got weaker and weaker. Naru then pulled her into his chest so she couldn't see the scene as the girl faded into nothing. He felt Mai's tears fall on his shirt and if he had not only existed on this plain he would've had a very wet shirt.

"Naru, why aren't you this nice for real?" She asked into his shirt, he stiffened and pulled him away from him.

"Have you ever considered the possibility that I'm not Naru?" He asked. Mai saw his image slip away as she was slapped awake by a frantic Masako.

"Mai! Wake up!" She screamed, there was sweat all over her face and her hair was a mess. Mai was suddenly coughing, it was hot in the little house. Much more hot than it should be, she glanced around to see brilliant orange flames all along the walls of her little house. Ayako was attempting to put it out but it spread too fast for any real progress to be made.

Mai was suddenly very much awake. She leaped out of bed and ran outside pulling the other two with her. She had no idea how she knew to get out of the house rather than try to extinguish the flame. When they were all outside the boys had come out of their own house and were standing by the flames.

Naru looked at the burning building and scanned it hopefully for Mai. She wasn't leaving the building, he was about to run in there and get her out himself when she, Ayako and Masako burst out as the building collapsed.

Lin and Takigawa were also running toward the scene, they had flashlights and worried expressions. They all met in the center of the path between the two houses and stood in silence for a moment nobody wanting to break it.

Monk stood beside Ayako, and slipped his hand into hers. She looked at him with a shocked expression, he looked back at her and smiled weakly. He had almost lost her before he said a number of the things he'd wanted to.

John came up to Masako and hugged her awkwardly while Mai just fell to her knees and cried. Naru watched the whole scene unfold before him, why wasn't he like Takigawa? Or even John! He could only stand there and watch his friends comfort one another. They had almost died, and he was just watching everyone else's reaction rather than have his own.

Lin shook his shoulder lightly and Naru turned to him.

"You know, you don't have to keep your mask up for them. They trust you and will always trust you." Lin said quietly gesturing to the group of people in front of him. By now the flames had died down into glowing red embers.

Naru nodded numbly at what Lin had said. He was staring beyond his friends and beyond the dying embers. He was watching the girl with the mask. She watched the whole scene from a little farther down the path.

When they were safely down at the base in the house of mirrors, Mai sat on the fold up chair and explained her dream to the group, leaving out of course the parts with Dream Naru.

"So she was left behind and forgotten?" Yasu asked cleaning his glasses with the hem of his shirt. Monk and Ayako were sitting together against the wall, still hand in hand. They hadn't left each others side since the fire. Mai smiled every time she saw them.

"Is there anything else you might have seen in your dream?" Naru asked sitting across from Mai. He had already asked her this twice. She gave him the same answer she gave him twice before.

"Yes Naru there is nothing else I forgot to tell you. Except...No never mind." She said shaking her head at what had crossed her mind. Naru of course hadn't missed the little slip in her explanation. He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Go on. I won't make fun of you." He said monotonously. He looked at her and she reddened. She whispered something about it being personal, and Naru shooed the other members out of the section of the mirrored house.

"Okay, now you can tell me what you saw." He said slowly as she blushed even redder than before. She put her thumbnail up to her mouth and struggled for the right words.

"Well, first I have a kind of…...weird question" Mai began and Naru raised a curious eyebrow, he then closed his little black book and listened intently for the question.

"Do, you...happen to...have an identical twin brother?" She asked quickly hoping that he would just laugh at her like he always did, but to her disappointment, he paled and dropped his book.

Nailed it.

**A/N: Sorry that chapter was rather dull. I totally didn't realize that Monk/Ayako would be so great together. I kind of pictured them arguing all of the time, so we'll see how this goes...I'm sorry if this was the most boring chapter youve ever read, but I never plan out my stories so this one was mostly filler. Except the end which made me smile slightly. Anyhow, I promise my story will get more interesting and please keep reading you few people who are. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He just looked at her, his expression completely unreadable. Mai fiddled with her thumbs sheepishly, she hadn't really thought that little plan through.

"How did you know? Did Lin tell you? Or Madoka?" He asked his eyes clearly showing the anger he was feeling toward whoever told her. Mai reddened, how was she going to explain this next part? Now that she was certain it was Naru's brother in her dreams rather than Naru himself she wondered if her feelings were for the brother, or Naru.

"Mai, who told you?" He asked, well more like growled his voice was so low. He enunciated each syllable as if afraid she wouldn't understand. Mai felt the anger inside her flare up. She wasn't stupid! And Lin would never say anything like that unless Naru wanted him to, Madoka would probably but Mai hadn't seen her since the bloodstained labyrinth case so that would be nearly impossible.

"Naru, nobody told me anything." She said looking up to meet his cold stare, "I figured it out by myself." He looked at her with disbelief. Mai was clueless, she couldn't possibly have figured out his secret, not by herself. But she didn't seem to be lying either.

He calmed himself down a bit, "Then how did you figure it out?" He asked calmly, more calm than he felt. If Mai knew what about the others? What about his real name, if they figured out who Gene was Naru's name wouldn't be far behind.

"This is going to sound really weird, but I swear it happened and I'm not just a silly girl okay?" Mai eyes him menacingly, he nodded and agreed that he wouldn't laugh no matter how ridiculous it sounded. He didn't see how it could be that ridiculous if she figured out one of his two darkest secrets.

"Well, it started on the first case we took, after the bookcase fell on me and I was unconscious. I had a dream about you, but it wasn't really you because in the dream you were so kind and you smiled. Since that day on most cases he appears to me and shows me something that helps with the case somehow." Mai said hesitantly. She knew how crazy it sounded, but it didn't sound as mental in her head as it did when she told him. Mai watched his reactions carefully. Any minuet now he was going to send her to a mental hospital and laugh in her face.

"I believe you. It sounds about right." He said quietly. Now it was Mai's turn to stare in disbelief.

"It does? I mean, you don't think I'm crazy?" She asked, looking at his slightly tired eyes. He placed his hand gently on his forehead and leaned on his knees.

"No. Gene could always astral project and he was always the kind one, he used to refer to me as _Idiot Scientist_," Naru said lost in thought when he realized he said Gene's name. He quickly looked at Mai and noticed that she hadn't missed that slight detail. He mentally kicked himself.

"Gene, that's not a Japanese name," She said, Naru opened his mouth to answer but before he could Lin walked in with the supplies he needed to exorcise the girl. He stopped when he saw that they were in a conversation, he looked from Naru to Mai and then back to Naru.

Naru looked at Lin hoping he would be of some help, unfortunately Lin was oblivious to his silent cues. Lin simply walked over to his laptop, picked it up and silently walked back out. Thankfully Mai had forgotten her thought on Gene's name and was now reading the papers Lin had dropped off for Naru.

So Lin did decide to help anyway. Naru sighed too quietly for Mai to hear. He then read the paper. It at first went on about the girl's heritage and why she was angry. Then at the bottom in green pen, why it was green was above them both, the writing was Lin's.

_She is too angry to be exorcised. Must be cleansed instead to avoid physical harm. I suggest Masako or Mai._

Naru hoped that she wasn't a fast enough reader, to get to the bottom before he did. He knew by the look in her eyes that she had already read it and wanted to cleanse the spirit. He narrowed his eyes at her and she put her face into a pout.

Then the rest of the group came in. Naru scribbled on the bottom of the page so only Mai could see and she read it quickly about to ask why she couldn't tell anyone about Gene when he glared at her.

"Hey guys, did you get Lin's note?" Asked Yasu walking over to them happily, a little bounce in his step. Apparently he didn't like exorcisms either. He put his arms playfully around both Mai and Naru earning a chuckle from Lin as Naru shirked away from the touch.

"So we have to cleanse it." He said looking directly at Masako and avoiding Mai's eyes completely. Mai suddenly had an idea. She could use Gene as blackmail against Naru the same as Masako was using whatever she had on him. Mai blanked at the thought. She pushed it out of her head quickly, no way she was going to stoop to Masako's level.

"Can I please do it Naru?" Mai whined in her extra annoying whiny voice. Naru flinched when he heard it. He knew it all too well. He put his hand on the bridge of his nose and squinted is indigo eyes shut painfully tight.

"Fine Mai. You _AND_ Miss Hara will cleanse the ghost. You will be with her at all times. By no means are you to do anything stupid or impulsive. Do whatever Masako does." He said glaring daggers into Mai but she was watching Masako who had hidden behind the sleeve of her ash covered kimono as soon as he called her by her first name.

Masako nodded at him as if to tell him that she appreciated being taken off last name only list. And also to assure him she would help Mai.

After about an hour of boring instructions from Masako, they were ready to begin the cleansing. They stood in the middle of the now empty house of mirrors and called out her name. Within two minuets the girl appeared and the lights went out, leaving only her glowing white mask visible.

"What do you want from me!" The girl shouted shaking all of the mirrors violently. Mai felt the hair on her arms and the back of her neck stand on end.

Masako spoke calmly and quietly. Honestly that tone would've made Mai more angry.

"We want to help you pass on. Do you know that you're dead?" Masako asked in her annoyingly calm voice she took a step toward the girl who in turn screamed a horrible ear shattering scream and all of the mirrors shook even more viciously than before. All of the mirrors in a split second of silence shattered into a million and one glass shards. Mai and Masako screamed as they tried to shield themselves from the glass.

John and Naru and Monk ran into the room and as soon as they entered the girl vanished and all of the mirrors were as they had been. Mai and Masako however still had the cuts all over their bodies. Ayako and Lin soon entered as well with first aid kits in their hands.

John rushed over to Masako and made sure she was alright. She had passed out and was lying on a carpet of glass shards. He took her pulse and pulled her into an awkward hug when he realized she was still alive.

Naru looked at Mai with mixed expressions. Worry, fear, anger and frustration. He cleaned up her cuts silently and bandaged the ones that needed bandaging. Lin watched with an amused expression as he saw that whenever Naru put the disinfectant on a cut she gasped and he looked at her. Those two always gave Lin a headache, dancing around each other all of the time.

Back at base with Masako lying down on the floor with John always around her, Naru watched Mai. She fiddled with her bandages even after he told her not to. He shook his head and accidentally looked in a mirror.

He stared at the image of his reflection for far too long. He noticed everything about it. The way he was identical to Gene. The way he had watched when Gene was killed. Mai caught him staring and put her hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her quickly not understanding. He then saw in her eyes that she knew what he had been thinking. That he looked just like Gene, she didn't know Gene was dead but she probably assumed Naru missed him. They were twins after all. He somehow wound up with his hand on hers and Lin smiled secretly. The rest of the gang stared silently, Naru had put his hand on hers rather than shrug away from her touch.

Masako rustled jarring them all out of the little trance. Naru quickly took his hand off of Mai's and the others directed their attention on the slowly waking Masako. She groaned and sat up quickly before slowly laying back down. She was dizzy, not a good sign.

"Miss Hara, now that you are awake will you be able to cleanse the spirit in an hour or two?" Naru asked and everyone looked at him incredulously.

"She just woke up Naru, surely you can't expect us to let her cleans the ghost after so much has happened to her." Monk said in unison with Ayako, they looked at each other and grimaced when they realized what was happening to them. Yasu simply looked at them with his eyebrow raised.

"I expect her to be ready to do as the job she agreed to demands." Naru said not looking up to meet anyone's eyes. He knew it was wrong of him to make Masako do this but he would not let Mai be the only one who could do it. Her injuries may be less than Masako's but she was still injured.

Masako was standing shakily and John was looking at her with wide worried eyes. Something was definitely up between them but it would be rather odd considering the fact that John was a priest.

Naru was a little disappointed at his decision to make Masako do this after all she was one of his friends and she was hurt so she shouldn't be doing anything. She looked at him with her dark eyes determined to do what the job asked of and was willing to do so even with her injuries.

"Naru this is not a good idea." Said Lin from his spot by the desk. He had turned to watch the argument as soon as the monk and Ayako spoke in unison. He wrote Mai's name on that paper so Naru would know that he thought she could do it but for some reason he was completely against the idea. Lin mentally face palmed himself. Of course Naru would never let Mai do it alone, he cared too much for her to be in any kind of danger.

"I agree with Lin, both Masako and Mai were injured last time. I don't think either of them should have to go back in there." John said for the first time since Naru met him, he challenged his authority. Naru blinked at his friend for a moment before agreeing with him sadly.

"I want to do it." Said Mai from her spot beside Naru. He didn't even need to look at her to know she was not going to be argued with. When Naru said nothing Mai took it as an OK for her to cleanse the spirit.

This time to avoid any unnecessary shattered glass, Mai did the cleansing in the haunted house with Naru waiting just outside and the others watching her on the monitors so if something goes wrong they'll know.

"Um...I want to talk to you," Mai said loud enough to be heard throughout the room. She didn't use the same abnormally calm voice that Masako had used as Mai thought this girl wasn't craving sympathy but someone to acknowledge her.

The girl appeared as the temperature dropped suddenly and the lights flickered out. Lin was watching the monitors intently when they suddenly went blank. The girl was smart, she knew that they were watching, she knew they were just playing her.

Monk ran to where Naru was at the haunted house. Hopefully he wouldn't be too late to save Mai.

"Why are you talking to me?" The girl spat at Mai, a different approach than the one she took with Mai. Mai stood her ground despite being frightened by the girl's sudden change in attitude.

"I need to tell you what you're doing wrong here." Mai said not shouting but not quiet and calm either. She glared at the little girl in just the same way a mother glares at a misbehaved child.

The girl seemed slightly disarmed by Mai's attitude as well. She however crossed her arms defiantly in attempt at covering her surprise.

"I don't appreciate being tricked by stupid grown ups." She snapped looking to the door where Naru stood. Mai slightly panicked. She knew what they were doing and she wasn't too thrilled about it.

"Look kid! I know you were hurt and I know you're mad, you have every right to be! But hurting other people isn't going to help with the pain, in fact while it may feel nice at the time I'm sure you'll only make it worse in the end!" Mai snapped back at the girl surprised by her own courage. Suddenly all of the pent up anger she'd felt for Naru and her own parents and all of the people who had hurt her in the past exploded into reality.

The girl stood shocked by the similarity in what Mai was saying.

"I know you may hate people, and I know you're not a very happy kid, but there's nothing anyone else can do for it only you can ever hope to fix that! You died! Deal with it!" Mai shouted and she felt tears threaten her eyes and she let them spill out showing the girl what she was saying was genuine.

The girl just looked at her blankly, or what Mai assumed was her blank look as her face was still covered by the mask. The girl then reached up and removed the mask from her porcelain face to reveal tear streaked cheeks and puffy red eyes.

Mai bent down so she was level with the girl and wrapped her arms around her. The girl hesitated before hugging her back. They simply sat there in each others sympathetic embrace until the girl faded.

"I'm not the one who killed those people." She said as she vanished into nothingness. Mai paled and froze in her spot. _Two ghosts?_

**And that's when the chapter will end! Mwahahaha. I like this one so far, its much more original than my other one. Thank you to all of the people who reviewed and followed/favourited. As I'm sure you know reviews and stuff make you want to continue writing so please continue.**

** I will add Madoka and Lin stuff later. Also if you like Attack on Titan I have one of those as well for LevixPetra. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As soon as the danger had passed and the girl was cleansed Naru ran into the room and checked to see if Mai was alright. After she insisted that she was fine, and he had Lin look her over to make absolutely certain that she was, then he let her explain why she thought there were two ghosts.

"The girl said that she didn't kill the people in there meaning that someone else did also if you notice the house of mirrors had nothing to do with her. She died in the haunted house not the house of mirrors." Mai said and Naru nodded in agreement. Then why on earth was she in there when Masako tried to cleanse her?

"Lin, any deaths in the house of mirrors?" Naru asked as Lin opened his black laptop and began rhythmic typing at the keys leaving the room in a soft clicking silence.

"There was one. A criminal ran in there and was killed by police in self defense." Lin replied emotionless as ever. He pulled away from his laptop long enough to see Naru nod his head.

"That explains why the girl could rattle the mirrors, she wasn't that powerful so she must have been working with the other ghost." Naru said placing his chin in his hand.

"John, are you able to do an exorcism?" Naru asked and John nodded a yes and then went to go change clothes. Naru then looked at the others, I don't think there is anything else you can do on this particular case. You can all go home." Naru said as he folded his own laptop which blinked with several new emails from Madoka and some person named Luella D.

He caught Mai staring at him and stopped walking. He held his hand out to her and blushing brightly, she took it. He lead her out of the twisting turns of the mirrors and into the stone path that wound through the theme park.

"I assume you have some questions for me," Naru said as he walked toward the food court. Mai lookedat him, it was rare to get an answer from him and he was willing to share?

"Yeah, I guess that can be expected when one of your friends announces that he has an identical twin that pops up in peoples mind." Mai said a little under her breath and Naru caught it looking sideways at her from under his bangs that really needed to be cut.

"Well, if a certain stupid assistant would tell me she saw my dead twin in her dreams then maybe-" Mai stopped and stared at him with eyes wide in shock. He stopped too realizing what he had said.

"_Dead_ twin?" Mai asked a little too loudly and Naru flinched as her shrill voice exploded into the theme park. Thank goodness it was closed. All he had to worry about was if the others had heard her, she was about to shout even more things at him and he covered her mouth with his and.

"Shut up dummy. Gene is a secret!" He hissed and she glared at him and in a real immature way, licked his hand to get it away from her mouth. Well he wouldn't have to worry about her being taken away with a hand over her mouth, she would lick them to death.

He glared at her wiping his hand on his jacket. Mai crossed her arms childishly.

"Tell me, why you didn't tell me that he was dead? Maybe I would have been nicer about him if I knew what happened!" Mai shrieked turning red with either embarrassment or anger, Naru couldn't really tell. He just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Mai, he died before I met you, and I'm the one who never told anyone so its not your fault. Anyway, the reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't see it relevant to anything we were doing." He said pinching the bridge of his nose for the fourth time this case.

Mai huffed and they continued to the food court. Once they got there Mai sat down with him and looked at him debating weather or not to ask her question.

"Gene isn't a Japanese name." She said cautiously, if she said the wrong thing he would shut down again and she wouldn't ever get anything out of him. He however handled her question as if he were talking about the weather.

"Gene and I aren't Japanese." He said looking at his plate of theme park themed food. It really was a terrible case for him. Theme parks sucked.

Mai looked at him with yet another shocked expression somehow completely different than the last three she'd given him. He raised and eyebrow and she stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"Have you never noticed that I can't write in Japanese or that I speak incorrectly sometimes?" He asked sighing, they annoyance clear in his voice. Mai said nothing. She thought back to when he first met them.

_I'm seventeen this year._

It was an odd way to answer that question, she thought he was just an odd person not that he couldn't speak properly. For a second language he was amazing.

"where are you from?" She asked testing her boundaries with these questions. He didn't seem to mind. He answered casually.

"I'm from England. Like Madoka. I speak English." He said poking at his food with no appetite, this conversation was getting boring, he knew his life story. He'd been the one to live it. While Mai tried to wrap her head around the fact that Naru was really from England, neither of them had noticed the knives slowly floating up from the kitchen.

"Naru! Mai!" Lin shouted as he ran toward them trying to alert them to the threat of knives literally floating above their heads. Naru saw Lin and then saw the knives floating above them.

He swore under his breath and pushed Mai under the table with him as the knives plunged into the wood sticking just the points below the surface. Mai blushed looking at her and Naru's closeness. He was centimeters away from her and though she knew she shouldn't be thinking that way in the situation, she couldn't help but smile slightly.

Guess her feelings were for Naru rather than Gene. Lin lifted the table off of them with the most worry on his face that Mai had seen since the cursed house case when Naru collapsed after using his PK.

"Are you two alright?" Lin asked, Naru nodded and looked to Mai who did nothing. She was still shocked at Naru's origin, and she looked at Lin who had his hair swept to an odd angle revealing his blue eye he always kept hidden. He spoke three languages fluently.

After awhile Mai nodded that she was alright causing Lin and Naru to question her. She had taken a minuet to answer a simple question. Lin watched as Naru examined the small slice on her cheek, he swept his messily parted hair back so it covered his blue eye. He assumed that Naru had told her the truth and that that was the actual cause of her shock.

She had reacted excessively learning he was Chinese, what was her reaction to Naru being English? Lin looked Mai over as Naru had instructed and after finding nothing wrong with her they went back to base to see if John had started. He had not.

He and Yasu were arguing about something in a hushed whisper like tone, when Naru walked in they quickly shut down and John got to work. He said his usual prayer. And for awhile nothing happened, then all of the sudden the mirrors began to rattle. John hesitated for a moment and then continued preparing for the shattering explosion of glass.

The mirrors rattled louder and louder until there was a split second of silence. Then the mirrors shattered revealing the reflection of the man who was haunting it. He had a square shaped head and blue eyes with short gray hair.

John finished his prayer just as the glass streaked his forehead, then it disappeared repairing the mirrors into their usual pristine set up. John released his breath which he didn't know he'd been holding and wiped his forehead only to pull away his arm with a slight mark of blood on it.

The rest of the gang, being Yasu, Naru, Lin and Masako and Mai, ran into where he was. Masako threw her arms around his neck and he staggered back slightly before taking her in the hug.

Naru and Lin checked for any sign that the ghost was still here. When all of the tests came through clear, they packed up and set off toward the office.

Though that case only lasted two days, it was one of the worst ones he had ever experienced. He sat quietly in the passenger seat of Lin's van while Mai sat in the back with Yasu. Mai was asleep and so was Yasu they were both snoring softly, Yasu drooling all over his shoulder.

Lin saw Naru staring and spoke quietly so he wouldn't wake them.

"You told her about Gene then? And about who you two are?" He asked and Naru snapped his attention back to the road even though he wasn't driving. He didn't know why he couldn't drive yet, he would be able to if they were still in England.

"I told her about Gene's death and that we were from England. She doesn't know that I'm Oliver Davis." He said equally as quiet as Lin. Lin shook his head subtly but Naru caught it and scoffed a little louder than necessary.

"Masako knows and thinks no different of you so why not just tell them all the truth?" Lin questioned innocently, he may be starting this conversation innocently but he planned to make Naru admit his feelings. He knew Mai was awake and eavesdropping back there.

She would have some questions for him later. Lin made eye contact with her in the mirror and she hurriedly closed her eyes and shifted noticeably in her "sleep"

Lin rolled his eyes, how were they ever going to survive each others density? Lin asked himself mentally knowing Naru would either fire or hurt him if he said it out loud. He was already in for a fight when Naru found out that he had called Madoka and asked her to help him out.

Back at SPR Madoka was sitting on the couch reading some sappy romance novel from England. When Naru walked in he paled and turned on his heel. Lin was going to pay!

When Mai walked in she was suffocated by an overexcited Madoka. She originally thought it was Monk but when she smelled the perfume she knew it couldn't be Monk so therefore had to be Madoka. When Madoka released Mai she moved onto Lin and awkwardly hugged him.

Lin soon after retreated to his office along with Naru and they were not seen for the rest of the day. Mai sat Madoka on the couch with a cup of tea and prepared to interrogate her friend.

"Tell me about Gene." Mai said and Madoka almost dropped her tea she was so shocked.

"How do you even know about him? Did Noll tell you?" She asked and Mai furrowed her brow. _Noll?_ She must have meant Naru, her Japanese couldn't be perfect since it was her second language. Mai then launched into an explanation of how she came to know of Gene's existence and then that he died and how Naru was actually English. Madoka sat through the explanation patiently and then waited until Mai was done.

"I'm afraid you'll have to ask Noll yourself." She said standing up politely and then walking into Lin's office. Lin looked up at her as she came in.

"Hello Madoka, has Mai interrogated you yet?" He asked without looking up from his keyboard. Madoka sat herself on his desk and threw her head back dramatically,

"You could have warned me!" She said poking at his face. She had always been this way to him. They had been friends since he met the Davis'. He remembered all of the strange things she'd done and the one time they attempted a date and failed miserably, she was still the same old Madoka.

"I could have. But this is so much more entertaining." He said closing his laptop and grabbing his coat off the rack. He was going home for the night. He held his arm out for Madoka to take and he lead her to her hotel and then proceeded back to his van to drive to his own apartment.

The real drama would begin in the morning. He and Madoka were scheming and Naru was the target. This would definitely be interesting.

**That chapter was a little short and boring. Sorry, but I needed the filler. Madoka and Li are my favourites so this should be fun to write. Plus I think Lin does have a mischievous side when he needs to get something done like say bring Mai and Naru to their senses...Anyway wait until next chappie! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

** Just so you guys know... I never proof read these so sometimes they wont make sense and will have little errors. Just so you know.**

Naru sat back in his chair and leaned his head over the back causing his black fringes to fall from his eyes. Lin must have called Madoka here for something...unless it was another surprise visit. Then Naru thought back on Lin's expression upon seeing Madoka, or lack thereof. He frowned, definitely planned.

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts and he swung his head back upward jerking it slightly, he flinched at the little crack noise it made but just the same hid his emotion behind his mask. He heard a small voice squeak from the other side of the door, but had no idea what it said.

"Mai, I can't hear you. Unfortunately hearing through doors is not one of my many gifts." He said exasperated, she slowly opened the door and walked in clumsily tripping on her foot in the process.

"I'm going home now." She said and when Naru nodded, she didn't leave, she had more to say. "I heard Lin and you talking in the car." Naru froze and looked up at her with eyes narrowed.

"What exactly did you hear." He spoke slowly, being careful about what he was saying, he didn't want to accidentally give anything away like he did at the theme park.

Mai fiddled with the hem of her shirt nervously she wouldn't look at him. "I don't really understand why you would keep it a secret in the first place, but I thought he called you Oliver Davis." She started nervously but it all spilled out after she began speaking. Stupid nerves! She blushed a soft pink when he sat back in his chair and sighed.

She had been right too many times this week. He said nothing however. Neither confirming or denying her suspicion leaving her to believe it was true. He would have made a comment of her being stupid if she was wrong.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, I don't think the others would care but if you want it to be a secret then I won't tell them." Mai blurted and he smiled slightly though she couldn't see it because his head was in his hand.

"I know." He said and with a smile and blush she quickly left the office toward her apartment. Since she was too young to drive and there was no train that stopped by her house this late at night, she had to walk home. Not that she minded, she'd done it many times and nothing happened but she always had that paranoid feeling that she was being watched.

This time as she walked home however she did here footsteps behind her. Her heart skipped several beats and she almost bolted back into the office, but it was probably just someone walking the same way as her.

She was going to look and see who was behind her but that little paranoid voice in the back of her mind told her not to in case it was someone who meant her harm. She settled on speeding up her walk a little.

"Mai," Came the voice, and Mai stopped in her tracks. She spun on her heel and braced herself for whatever it was following her. She came to find not a ghost or a nasty person but Lin.

She let her breath pout noticeably and he smiled sheepishly. He wore a black coat on top of his usual dark clothes causing only his face to show in the darkness.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought you might like a ride." He said gesturing to the van they had all come to use as their private taxi. Mai smiled and followed him to his car. She would take a car ride with Lin over walking home alone in the dark any day.

The car ride was long and silent. She looked out of the window absently not surprised at all that Lin knew where she lived. He startled her by speaking.

"did you tell Naru that you heard us talking in the car?" He asked as he pulled onto her street. Mai sighed and nodded and even though he was supposed to be watching the road he smiled.

Mai hopped out of the van and jogged to her door. She waved goodbye to Lin as she stumbled inside. He waited until she was inside to drive away to his own apartment.

While Mai slept she had a dream. Not a normal its raining tea bags dream, but a vision dream. She wasn't even on a case.

In her dream she was in SPR Madoka was there siting quietly on the couch. She looked uncomfortable, then Mai realized she was pale and shaking. Lin sat beside her with an equally pale face. Mai didn't know how but she knew something was very wrong and it was just out of her view.

Naru was then brought out of his office forcefully and thrown on the couch. A woman stood in front of them, she was crying and holding a weapon pointed directly at Naru.

Mai woke up with her hair stuck to her forehead. She gasped looking around her dark bedroom, realizing that it was only a nightmare. She flicked on her light switch and looked around her room once again as if to clarify that it was not actually going to happen or hasn't already.

She relaxed slightly at seeing nothing out of the ordinary. She then glanced at her clock to find she needed to be at work in half an hour. She scrambled around her tiny house to find some clothes. She eventually settled on shorts and a gray t shirt. Then she was out the door running full speed toward the train station. She either caught this train or walked to SPR.

Once she ended up _Running_ to SPR she leaned against the door frame as the clock showed 8:00. She was right on time. She was already on her way to the kitchen when Naru called out from his office.

"Mai, tea." She rolled her eyes as she mouthed the words as he said them. She smiled as she made him and Lin some tea. Mai was finishing up pouring it when the door opened. She popped her head outside the kitchen so she could see who it was and she frowned at seeing that it was Lin and Madoka.

Naru also poked his head out of his office and then went into Lin's. Lin soon followed him. Mai couldn't hear what they were saying, so with a defeated frown she made Madoka some tea also.

"Lin, why are you late? Is something wrong?" Naru asked not unkindly, Lin didn't say anything. He just sat at his desk and typed away at his laptop. That had been Lin's way of annoying Naru since he was young, Naru hated being ignored and especially by Lin.

He balled up his fists but took a deep breath and walked out calmly. Lin looked up as his door slammed. He was going to get extra paperwork after this was over. But if his and Madoka's plan got him and Mai together at last, it would be worth it.

Again the door opened and this time it was an actual client. Mai hopped out of the kitchen and politely showed the client to the couch. Mai then knocked on Naru's door and then went to the kitchen to make yet some more Earl Grey tea.

When she came back out she saw that both Naru and Lin had come out of hiding and were taking notes. All of the sudden the door opened for the fourth time since Naru had gotten there. And in came a woman with tear stained eyes.

Naru, without explanation ran to his office faster than Mai had ever seen him move. Lin and Madoka also stood up and pretended to be doing normal things while Mai was left to be the pretend note taker.

Lin knew that if Naru was so agitated by this woman than she must be the one who killed Gene. He had spoken to Naru shortly after Gene's accident and he had said that he knew what she looked like and that she would attempt to kill him if she saw him. After all he and Gene were identical.

Madoka sensed the fear in Naru as he saw the woman and went along with Lin's plan of acting like they were the only ones there. She really had nothing to do so she just stood beside Lin who was organizing papers all too focused.

The woman however had not left and demanded that she was seen right at that moment. She wouldn't leave so Mai politely asked her to sit down and told her client that she would call him back and he could come in for free.

The woman sat down and looked Mai up and down. She seemed dissatisfied with how young and "Inexperienced" Mai was. Mai felt her blood boil and she was about to scream and shout at the woman when she was saved by Lin who quietly and irritably calmly told the woman that he was in charge and that Mai and Madoka were his assistants.

The woman took an immediate liking to Lin which though he found it repulsive, he acted as oblivious and polite to her as possible. When Madoka sat on the couch beside him the woman glared. Madoka raised her eyebrow and said something in English to Lin who after consideration nodded.

"Tell us what happened and why you think you need a ghost hunter," Lin said quietly and Madoka put her arm around his. The woman glared daggers into Madoka and this time Madoka looked back just as menacingly.

"I have been seeing someone, who I know is dead. I've seen him around town and I thought I saw him as soon as I came in but then I blinked and he was gone." The woman said. Lin was at a loss for words, he knew she'd seen Naru and mistook him for Gene, and was now thinking she was being haunted. However if she noticed his slight failure of calmness she didn't mention it.

"And who exactly is this ghost? A lover? A friend a parent ?" He asked the usual questions though he knew none of them were correct. She seemed to be the one at a loss for words. She chewed her lip for a moment and then looked at Lin batting her eyelashes. Lin who resisted the urge to gag said nothing and waited far too patiently for an answer.

"I killed him." She said suddenly and Lin dropped his book. He did not expect her to flat out admit it. Madoka glared at the woman ready to flat out punch this woman right in the face. She admitted to killing Gene, she felt no remorse.

"Well, that...that's an interesting development." Lin stuttered trying to regain his calm. He felt the same urge as Madoka to punch this horribly twisted woman right in the nose. Madoka was holding him down as much as he was her.

The woman suddenly brought out a gun and they all paled. She was crying now, and she was definitely nuts. Lin made a move to stand and calm her down but she shifted the lock on the gun and pointed it at him. He glanced at Mai and Madoka who were sitting on either side of him with panicked expressions.

Mai looked nervously at Naru's door and then at Lin. He remained still but understanding what she meant. The longer this woman stayed here the longer Naru was in danger. The woman however saw Mai's glance and walked cautiously toward Naru's door all the while pointing the gun at them so they couldn't move.

She moved to open the door but Naru opened it first and hit the woman with a fold able chair. She staggered back slightly, and then her eyes widened when she saw Naru's face which he had been trying to hide behind his hair.

"I killed you!" She screamed putting her finger over the trigger causing Naru's eyes to widen, he stared at the woman unable to take his eyes off the gun. He had prepared for this but somehow actually having a gun pointed at him was awfully disarming.

"No you...you didn't, I promise I'm very much alive." He said raising his arms in a slow motion, he walked toward her and attempted to pull the gun away while she was in her state of shock, but she raised it to his head.

"It wasn't you was it?" She hissed spittle flying from her mouth. This woman was definitely off her rocker a bit and Naru stepped back.

"It wasn't you're right. He was my brother, my twin." Naru said slowly, saying it out loud was odd. He'd spent the last two years trying to keep Gene hidden from the world. The woman lowered her gun for a moment giving Lin the opportunity he'd been waiting for. He grabbed the teapot Mai had set on the table and smashed it over the woman's head causing her to collapse to the floor.

Everyone exhaled. Mai let relieved tears slide down her face and Madoka put her arms around her protectively. Lin also sighed and dialed the police on his cell, Naru looked at Mai and Madoka and sat on the couch beside them exhausted.

**That's it for that chapter. It was a little slow around the middle but I have school and need to go to bed so there. I will not be done with the woman who killed gene, she will reappear in my story. I didn't do much on Lin's scheme because I don't think he would be scheming while he had a gun pointed at him. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lin had asked everyone to wait outside until the police came, after a questioning look from Naru and an offer to stay with him from Mai the two wound up sitting in the coffee shop across the street.

Madoka however refused to leave his side. She claimed that it would be better for two people to be in there in case she woke up. Lin couldn't talk her out of it.

They wound up sitting on the couch waiting for the police. It was silent even for Lin, and Madoka looked at him from the corner of her eye. He seemed a little shaken despite his attempts to hide it. She sighed, they were all taken off guard by that woman showing up.

"Are you alright?" He asked seeing her looking at him. She immediately looked at her lap and nodded. They returned to the silence that filled the room. Sirens were heard outside the building and Madoka and Lin stood up quickly. The police banged on the door and Lin opened it silently.

A fat old policeman with thinning wispy hair hobbled in and looked at the scene in front of him. They had left everything where it had fallen in fear that moving something would get them into trouble.

The policeman looked from the woman lying unconsciously on the floor to the smashed bits of teapot all over, then to the gun that had slid beyond the reach of the woman. He seemed to think their story checked out, however was skeptical about them acting so calm in a life threatening situation.

He woke the woman up with one of those smelly things and she was immediately thrashing about, the man restrained her and took her out to the car. Lin relaxed finally and called Naru so he and Mai could come back, then again...he put his phone back in his pocket and decided against calling them. They were in a coffee shop after all, it was almost like a date.

Lin smirked evilly to himself and held his arm out for Madoka to take, which she did after a moment of deliberation. Madoka smiled also after realizing what his plans were, he was more devious than he let on. They closed up the office and went to the movies rather than telling Naru and Mai anything. Judging by the way they were so involved with their little argument when they passed the coffee shop, they wouldn't mind too much.

Naru and Mai sat down in the little coffee shop to avoid the cold air. She ordered herself a cinnamon bun and some tea, Naru ordered nothing much to the young waitress's displeasure. He sat there in awe of her et again as she bounced the too hot cinnamon back and forth in her mouth while fanning her hand in front of it rapidly, and then managing to eat the whole thing like that in less than ten minuets.

She saw him gawking at her and asked, "What?" He simply shook his head and made the mental note that Mai likes cinnamon buns. Wait why would he think that was important?

They then some how found themselves in an argument about how to properly hold a fork and knife. They had always had them all over the city but Mai had a very traditional family and they didn't use forks or knives.

"Mai, I'm the one from England! I know how to use western utensils," He rolled his eyes when she still protested, and crossed her arms indicating they were done with the topic. Naru shook his head at her again, she was so childish and immature and frankly dumb, yet she was the only one to figure him out completely. Sure Masako knew who he was and about Gene, but she found out from a video she saw.

An hour had passed and Naru knew something was up. Lin hadn't called him yet. He pulled out his cell phone and struggled to use it. He was still new to it and got frustrated about how finicky the touch was. He finally dialed Lin's number, but Lin didn't answer.

Next he tried Madoka's cell, she didn't answer either. He frowned, it was unlike them both to ignore his calls. There would have been more noise if the woman had hurt them and Lin wouldn't deliberately avoid his calls would he?

"Something wrong?" Mai asked watching him slip his phone back into his pocket. The only decent thing about this phone was the fact that it fit in his pocket and was unnoticed. He then told Mai about Lin and Madoka not answering their phones.

"Maybe they fell asleep? Or maybe they went on a date," Mai suggested. Naru raised an eyebrow at the date theory, since Lin's last date failed miserably, but he considered the fact they fell asleep. Lin was often up late and Madoka was so full of annoying energy she would probably take a nap too if nobody listened to her constant babble.

"Lets go see." He said standing up and shrugging his jacket on. Mai stood up too, but she didn't have a jacket on. Just an over sized gray t-shirt. Naru sighed.

"Mai did you forget your jacket?" He asked and she blushed.

"Well, I wanted to get out of there as fast as possible and its only across the street so I should be fine right?" She said in one huge jumble of words. Naru looked out the massive window that was the wall of the coffee shop and saw the small building they worked at, it was only across the street.

He walked out the door with Mai close behind them, their breath floated out of their mouths in puffs. Mai's teeth instantly began to shatter but she tried to control it so he wouldn't notice. They got to the door to find it was locked. So they had gone out then.

Naru felt around his pockets for the key but couldn't find it. That's when he remembered locking his office door with them and leaving his key-ring on the desk. He threw his head back and looked at Mai.

"You don't have a spare key do you?" He asked uncertainly, Mai gaped at him in disbelief and shook her head quickly. Her face was turning red from being in the cold so long. Naru sighed loudly and then took off his coat and put it over Mai's shoulders. She pulled it tighter around herself and he unrolled his sleeves making them reach full length to his fingers.

"What do you think we should do?" Asked Mai, already the chattering of her teeth had lessened and the pink from her cheeks was more blush at wearing his jacket than from the cold.

"We could go find Lin and Madoka," Suggested Mai. Though Naru didn't like the idea of wandering around town with Mai in the darkening evening, he really wanted to tell off and possibly temporarily fire Lin. (He can't actually fire Lin since he is really employed by Naru's parents)

"Fine." He said curtly and they began their walk down town. Mai thought it was absolutely beautiful with the glimmer of frost on the ground and the warm lights surrounding the sidewalks. Naru on the other hand thought it was dangerous. It was dark and frost was slippery.

They walked in and out of several stores and buildings that Lin and Madoka would've been in but after the fifth or sixth time they came out empty handed, Mai started pulling them into stores _She_ wanted to go into.

Naru even though he knew they wouldn't find Lin or Madoka, went along with it. Then he actually _did_ see Lin and Madoka. They were walking down the street talking to one another and Madoka was holding a bag of movie theater popcorn. So they went to a movie.

Naru pulled Mai over to them and Lin looked shocked to see them there and Mai would've swore he hid slightly behind Madoka.

"You not only neglected to tell us that everything was alright bu you actually locked us out of the office." Naru said crossing his arms and Mai half expected him to tap his foot. She even glanced downward a few times to see if he was.

"Well, uh you see you two looked like you were having fun so we went to the movies!" Madoka smile thrusting the remainder of her popcorn in Naru's direction. He looked at it and then back at them.

'You're lucky I can't fire you!" Naru hissed at Lin who was now definitely hiding behind Madoka, she looked at him and he glanced in her direction before looking back at Naru who glared fiercely at them.

"Oh, Noll don't be so harsh. Nobody was hurt and was spending a couple of hours with Mai really that bad?" Madoka shrugged tossing her popcorn into the trash rather violently, Mai felt a slight bit of sympathy for the poor popcorn pieces.

"I'm just lucky it wasn't Takigawa." He muttered causing Lin to smirk and Madoka to stifle her laughter. Even Mai smiled and eventually Naru did too. The four of them spent the remainder of the night at a cute little restaurant. They sat all together and chatted the night away.

Mai at some point dosed off and was sleeping in her seat beside Naru. He was still chatting with Lin and Madoka, when her head fell on his shoulder. Naru looked at his friends for help. He didn't want to wake her up but he didn't want her to sleep on him either.

Lin just looked at Madoka who smiled deviously. Naru glared at her but just the same left Mai there. He hoped she didn't drool.

When they were finished with their supper, they decided to walk back to the office and gather some things. Naru shook Mai's shoulder lightly at first but when she started to snore he started being a little more forceful. She only woke up when he started saying her name loudly in her ear.

"Oh, Naru I'm sorry," She turned a super red as she pulled his jacket that she hadn't taken off even while they were in the restaurant. The foursome walked quickly back through the cold of the night to the office.

Back at the office Lin thankfully was the only one with a key and unlocked the door. Inside was dark and Mai walked right into Naru as none of them thought to turn on the light.

"Watch it," He said, and Mai was thankful he didn't see her blush, that would've been too many times that day. She grabbed her army green jacket and carried it in front of her so she could continue to wear Naru's.

When Lin had finally walked into one too many walls he scrambled to find the light switch. When the light was finally on, there was a paper taped to the wall and it said something rather disarming.

_I will be back._

Mai shivered and everyone else just stared. It wasn't there before they left, and it was written in neat handwriting clearly a woman's. They knew it was the same woman who had been arrested earlier.

"I don't think you should come here for awhile." Lin said quietly. Naru was still slightly panicked at the fact this woman could get through locked doors and then re lock them so it looked like nobody was inside. He wasn't going to let a threat keep him from his work so he tore the paper off the wall and crumpled it up.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Said Madoka from beside Lin, her eyes were red and on the verge of tears, she didn't seem too comfortable with the fact this woman got inside without their knowledge.

"Yeah, Naru she is mostly targeting you, but since Lin was the one who knocked her out I think he may also be a target." Mai said nervously, after she said that she remembered that the woman had seen each of their faces and could be following any of them.

**Slightly shorter than my other chapters but, I've got other things to do right now so...REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I haven't been putting this lately, but just so you guys know I in no way, shape or form own anything relatively Ghost Hunt. I also don't think anything about gene's killer that I wrote was true so read the manga if you want something true, I also think there is a novel so read that as well. This chapter came to me last night and I wanted to write it so I'm sorry if anyone (ahem- Lin) is OOC. Now I'm off to watch Nemo.**

They all looked at each other in an uncomfortable silence. Everyone was thinking the same thing. What if she was watching them right then?

Naru was the one to brake the silence. "Mai, tea." He said before walking back to his office and shutting the door quickly behind him. So much for going home. Rolling her eyes Mai made her way back into the kitchen and made Naru some tea.

"Naru," She said knocking on the door. When he didn't answer, she opened it carefully. Poking her head inside she saw him walking in circles, no pacing around the room. One of his hands was in his hair and the other on his forehead.

He stopped when he noticed her standing there. He then quickly put his hands at his sides and acted as though nothing had happened. He attempted his calm face but his hair stood up in spots.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean-" Mai stuttered her face turning a bright red. Naru didn't say anything. Instead he walked toward her and took his tea, leaving just as quickly.

"It's fine. I advise you to stay with someone at all times though for your safety." He said sipping his tea quietly relaxing as soon as he tasted the sweetness of it. Mai looked confused.

"Are you not going home tonight?" She asked looking at him carefully, he seemed to think nothing of her question and simply sipped his tea in silence. Mai glared at him.

"You're the one she wants to hurt most! Why should I have to stay with someone for my own protection when you're not even going home! Does Lin know about this?" She shrieked a little too loudly. Naru already had a headache from pulling at his hair and the constant stress of this woman trailing them.

Possibly due to hearing his name, Lin stepped into the room cautiously. Madoka standing sleepily behind him. Naru said nothing and shot a look at Mai to say _Look what you did_, Mai crossed her own arms and looked at Naru much like Lin and Madoka.

"Noll this isn't a good idea. Why don't you come stay with Lin and I?" Madoka yawned clearly bored with the subject. Naru raised an eyebrow at Lin who had a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

"I asked her to stay with me so she wouldn't be left alone." Lin explained seeing the awkward glance from Mai and Naru's suspicious stare. They nodded in realization and Lin relaxed once again.

"Fine. Mai should stay with us also." Naru said and Lin looked at her and then Madoka. Then he agreed deciding that leaving Mai alone was stupid, she was always picked on by anything relatively threatening. That's how they all wound up in Lin's two bedroom apartment.

Lin and Naru slept in Lin's room while the girls were in the spare. Naru sat against Lin's bed in the dark room. He was thinking about the woman and how she had escaped prison so quickly. Thoughts whirled around his head in constant loops, surely anyone else would have gotten a serious migraine from the complex thoughts zipping around his head.

Lin came in wearing black pajama pants and a lose t-shirt. Naru did a double take, he had never in all of the years he'd known Lin seen him so relaxed. He guessed that Lin had everyone he cared about with him and was in an environment he knew well. He could afford to relax.

Mai and Madoka sat on the bed in Lin's spare bedroom. Madoka lay on the bed comfortably while Mai sat criss crossed on the other end. Both were in their pajamas and it was almost like a sleepover, except the fact that Lin and Naru were only a thin wall apart from them.

"So, did you and Noll enjoy your time in that coffee shop?" Madoka said quietly so the boys in the other room wouldn't hear and she was clearly only making conversation so Mai would get tired and fall asleep.

Mai blushed bright red and Madoka sat up a little so she could face Mai. "I-I- how are you and Lin?" She asked changing the subject and willing the red that stained her cheeks to disappear. Madoka raised an eyebrow and looked slightly disappointed that her question was avoided.  
"What do you mean?" She asked looking confused at Mai who looked equally confused back at her.

"Aren't you two together? I mean you went on a date when Naru and I were in the coffee shop and you're the only one he's ever close to," Mai explained and Madoka considered this for a moment before laughing loudly.

"You thought Koujo and me were together?" Madoka laughed, "He's my oldest and closest friend Mai. We're simply platonic." Madoka said simply and Mai thought she heard a slight touch of sadness in the other woman's voice. Suddenly as if to cover for her slight slip in false cheerfulness she launched into a story about her and Lin's first and only date.

Mai laughed so hard her sides hurt. Then both girls fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Naru slept silently with Lin on the other side of the bed a large gap between them. Naru was sleeping lightly a state where he wasn't awake but was still awake enough to know his surroundings. He was barely aware of the girls giggling in the next room over. He mentally rolled his eyes, they were enjoying themselves it seemed.

The next morning Madoka was the first on awake and so she decided to snoop around Lin's house. I was small and tidy with neatly arranged books on the shelves and a lot of tea in the cupboard. She was about to give up on snooping around his house when she found an old scrapbook. She didn't peg him as the type to keep a scrapbook of any kind, when she examined it further she noticed that _she_ had made it.

She put her hand to her mouth as she remembered making the scrapbook. She was about sixteen or seventeen and he was maybe two or three years older. He wore his hair shorter then and both his eyes could be seen, he only started wearing the blue one covered when he was teased. Madoka sighed, she was the one who had teased him when they were younger.

She flipped through the pages of them taking awkward pictures of the school and of meeting Noll and Gene. She saw pictures she didn't even remember as well, along with ones he didn't know were being taken of him.

"You know, some people might take offense when a guest snoops around their personal belongings." Lin said leaning against the door frame. Madoka blushed and slammed the book shut shooting dust out of the pages.

"I'm sorry, I was bored and it was there and," she was cut off by his laughing. He never laughed. She stood up and whacked him on the arm with the book and he skillfully deflected it to her annoyance.

"What should we have for breakfast?" Lin asked walking into the kitchen, Madoka followed him suddenly hungry. She poked her head over the counter and watched him pull out some ingredients for what she assumed was pancakes.

"You cook?" She asked as he pulled out a frying pan and spatula. Lin looked at her and nodded as he started cooking. The smell soon filled the room and Madoka eventually made her way to the kitchen and was scooping the batter Lin had made messily on the pan. She was talking at the same time and her hand holding the batter filled spoon, had flicked slightly to the side sending a splatter of pancake goop on Lin's cheek.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her while wiping the batter off his face. He then picked up her spoon and smeared it all over her forehead. She gasped and then slowly watched the smirk spread over his face. They soon enough broke out into a food fight with pancake batter.

After they had destroyed Lin's kitchen and wasted all of the batter, they stopped the fight. Mai and Naru soon walked in to see Lin standing in front of Madoka, pancake batter strung throughout his hair and all over his clothes. Madoka looked much the same, he stood there wiping a bit of batter off Madoka's face with his thumb.

"Well, I now know never to leave you two alone in the kitchen." Naru said walking in to pick up a pancake that had somehow avoided the batter fight. Madoka and Lin both jumped back from each other and blushed slightly.

Mai also blushed at walking in on them. Just before they went to bed last night Madoka was saying their relationship was purely platonic. Guess not as purely platonic as they thought.

The rest of that day was quiet, they went to the office and nothing had happened so all was normal. Then Ayako and Monk walked in hand in hand like they had been for the past few weeks. Masako and John also walked in also hand in hand.

Suddenly the door flew open again and Mai had expected Yasu to come in, not the woman and two other men that did.

Mai screamed and ran into Naru's office while Lin, John and Monk stood in front of everyone else. The two men behind her were huge, they had square heads and broad shoulders, they were also quite built and tall.

The woman who had terrorized them for the past three days stood in front with a much bigger gun than she had the previous time they'd seen her. Her once shoulder length honey hair was now chopped at odd angles in an attempt at hiding her identity but really it made the insane spark in her eyes all the more non discreet.

"where is the boy who looks like Gene!" She shouted, her high pitched voice bouncing off the walls. Monk and John looked at each other confused while Lin just stared at her. She met his glare with icy eyes.

"You knocked me unconscious. You and that stupid girlfriend of yours!" she hissed flicking her eyes to Madoka who stood supportively behind Lin. Lin and Madoka ignored the girlfriend comment and now Monk and John were looking at Lin confusion clear in there eyes.

Naru suddenly opened his door with Mai hiding behind him. The woman forgot all hostile intentions as she turned her attention to Naru and the mouse like girl behind him.

"There you are, I have been waiting for you, this time your friends wont knock me out as I now have friends of my own." She smiled wickedly, gesturing to the men on either side of her. Naru was ready for her to show up, he knew she would and that's why he had rigged all of the doors in the building to lock.

He closed his eyes and various objects in the room began to quake. Lin looked back at him as did everyone else in the room.

"Naru what are you doing?" Monk asked in unison with Lin they looked at each other afterwards, Lin grimacing. Naru ignored them and continued to cause a mini earthquake in the room. The door swung closed and everything locked from the outside. They were all trapped in the office.

"Naru," Mai whispered and he opened his eyes, he glared at the woman who threw her fists to her sides angrily. She looked at the boy with the raven hair in front of her and glared.

"You're just like him. A freaky psychic." She spat, looking in Naru's direction. Lin reached for a hole punch that was sitting on Mai's desk. He picked it up and was about to hit the woman upside the head again when he heard the loading of guns behind him.

He carefully put the hole punch down and sat on the couch next to Madoka who looked at him worriedly. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. John sat awfully close to Masako and Monk was now holding Ayako as well. Mai still stood unnoticed behind Naru.

"How did you escape the prison?" Naru asked calming the nervous shaking in his voice. He felt Mai take his hand from behind him. She slipped something in it. Naru felt around the object trying to figure out what it was.

"It was easy, I had some dirt on the guy who arrested me, I knew him while I was still a cop." She waved off his question casually.

"You were a cop when you killed Gene?" Naru asked feeling bile rise in the back of his throat. He would never see the police the same way. Lin too looked shocked and Madoka was crying silently into Lin's arms. Mai also seemed paler than usual.

The woman waved her gun around, "Why is that such a shock to everyone?" She asked irritably. Naru continued feeling the object behind him, it was his cellphone. He fumbled for the button that meant record. When he found it he pressed it and prayed she didn't hear the faint beep it made.

"Tell me how and why you killed him." Naru said and the woman laughed in his face pointing the gun at him while she walked closer.

"And why do you need to know?" She whispered centimeters from his face, he wanted to puke but held his mask, he stared at her with his best pleading look he could muster.

"Because he was my brother. My twin. My other half." Naru said shocking the members of his team, there were a couple of gasps and the woman smirked knowing he kept his brother a secret from most people.

She then explained how she hit him with her car, got out saw him and screamed. And also how she ran him over again, then covered him with a yellow sheet lying in her car and threw him into the ocean. Most of the group was in shocked silence aside from Mai's ragged breathing and Madoka's soft sobs into Lin's shirt.

Naru smirked and then dialed the police.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks to all the reviews and fave/follows! They, as I'm sure you know, make someone really happy and want to continue with the story. Also I'm surprised only one person realized that Naru's smirk would tip her off. Good for you! And I know you know this but I do NOT own anything ghost hunt!**

The woman looked at him with confusion. She lifted the gun up so it was aimed at his head and then walked toward him slowly, pausing after each step. When she got to Naru she reached behind him, her ice like fingers prying his sweating ones open and snatching the phone from his grasp. She looked at it and glared throwing it at the wall and shattering it into thousands of little electrical pieces.

"You nasty, little brat! You called the police didn't you? No matter, I will simply shoot them." She shrugged and pointed the gun at Lin and Madoka. She readied the gun and squeezed the trigger. Naru panicked and steadied what's left of his PK at the bullet shooting toward Madoka's head. With luck on his side, Lin also shielded Madoka and the bullet swerved into one of her men.

The man Hollered in pain as the bullet shot into his knee. He collapsed and tears streaked down his eyes. His partner, was banging at the door trying to get out before the police came. Thanks to Naru though, the door wasn't opening from the inside.

The woman started shouting things at him but he couldn't hear her, he couldn't hear anything. His vision also started to fade into black and his knees buckled. He was out of energy now, he fell to the ground and faded into the darkness.

He opened his eyes to find it was pitch black around him. He was nowhere, not at his home not in the office and not in a hospital like he thought he would be. Was he dead this time? In front of him he saw his reflection. He stood up and walked to it, only to find that it wasn't his reflection at all.

"Gene?" He asked quietly, barely above a whisper. The figure smiled and Naru knew it was him. He watched in shock as his brother stepped closer and closer to him until they were right in front of each other.

"Noll, you can't possibly think that you're done. Just because you saved Madoka and Lin and then passed out and wound up here, you are not done in that world yet." Gene said in his usual stupid older brother way.

"You are in Mai's dreams aren't you?" Naru asked, looking at his brother. Gene nodded once and then smirked much the same way as Naru did.

"Yep, and I may have tipped her off to who I was which lead to you telling her who you were." Gene was now in a full out grin, Naru felt his blood temperature rise slightly, it was Gene's fault that Mai knew what she did.

Naru glared at his brother now, and Gene raised his hands in surrender.

"You know brother, if I didn't tell her Lin wouldn't have called Madoka to form that little plan of theirs and you wouldn't be as close to Mai as you are." Gene said trying to clue his idiot scientist of a brother in to what his two oldest friends were doing. Naru temporarily forgot about his dead twin standing in front of him. (**If you ask me that would be rather difficult to do)**

"Lin and Madoka planned everything?" Naru said to himself and Gene frowned.

"Uh, they didn't plan he crazy woman barging into your office and nearly shooting them." Gene said and Naru looked at him with a look dripping with _Thanks I got that_. Gene smiled once more and faded away.

This time Naru woke up for real and he was in fact in a hospital. He looked around to see Lin and Madoka sitting by his bed, hand in hand. He couldn't decide if it was a good thing they were together or a gross thing. He looked to the other side and saw Masako and John and Monk and Ayako. Lastly he looked to see Mai staring at him wide eyed.

"Naru!" She smiled when he woke up she instinctively threw her arms around his neck. He struggled to breath through her death grip and carefully pushed her off of him. She was the same color as a tomato and the rest of the group smiled or laughed.

"Are you feeling alright Noll?" Madoka asked from her spot beside Lin. She had let go of his hand and was moving closer to his bed. He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Of course I'm fine. Mai get me some tea," he snapped at Madoka but softened when he _suggested_ that sh get him some tea. Mai beamed and ran of to make him tea.

"Lin, Madoka. Anything you two want to tell me?" Naru looked at his friends evenly and he saw Lin pale and then stand up and mutter something about going to make the tea with Mai. Madoka crossed her arms at Lin and shouted _Traitor_ in English at him, which being Lin he ignored.

Naru glared at Madoka since lin was now out of glaring range. Madoka shifted in her seat and struggled to change the subject.

"fine. It was Lin's idea, he called me and I agreed. It worked though didn't it?" She said smiling slightly at the last part. Naru sighed he did get closer with Mai though not much happened to them. He suddenly remembered the crazy woman who had put him in the hospital.

Sensing his worry Masako answered. "She was take by the police again, this time more than one officer. The thugs she brought along are also in jail." Masako said in her soft voice. Naru relaxed slightly. Mai came back with tea for everyone followed by Lin who retook his seat beside Madoka. There was quiet chatter throughout the afternoon.

Until Naru _THANKED_ Mai for the tea. Then everyone went silent and gawked at him. He looked at them all oblivious to what they were staring at.

"So, Kazuya. We heard from the woman about your brother." John started hesitantly trying to brake the silence. Now all eyes were on John who blushed nearly as brightly as Mai, however the contrast was more noticeable due to his pale skin.

Naru quickly regained his lost composure, "yes, I didn't see fit to tell you , and you didn't ever ask if I had a brother so he never came up." Naru said bluntly and Lin looked at him questioningly. Usually Naru avoided talking about Gene to anyone except him, Madoka or more recently Mai.

Ayako looked at him expecting more. He looked back emotionless at her.

"Fine. I assume you all want to hear more about it then?" He questioned shutting the little black notebook he'd been fiddling with to avoid looking useless.

"My name is Oliver Davis." He paused and Monk opened his mouth in shock, then Ayako pushed it closed. They all turned to Naru waiting for him to continue.

"Lin is my bodyguard/guardian while I'm in Japan. My brother, Gene is also from England and he has since coming here died. Madoka is a friend of my mother's and apparently Lin's girlfriend." Naru said looking at the now blushing couple. "Mai, Lin, Masako and Madoka were the only ones that knew any of this and even then only Mai and Lin knew the whole story." He finished looking at his shocked friends, John was even redder now, since he was the one who asked such a personal question.

"you knew the Oliver Davis in the bloodstained labyrinth case was a fake then?" Ayako asked looking more at the still shell shocked Monk than at Naru, Naru nodded and Monk finally stopped staring.

"now you all know my secrets and while I can't force it, I would appreciate it if you said nothing about my identity and continued to call me Naru or Noll." He said absently, as he looked down. He didn't particularly hate lying to the group of people who had become his friends, but he was still embarrassed by the fact that he did lie to them.

An hour later he was discharged from the hospital. He walked toward Lin's car with him and Madoka while the others went their separate ways.

"You know Noll, Mai doesn't have any way to get home. Her train left awhile ago and she would have to wait an hour for the next one." Lin said looking vaguely in Mai's direction. Naru took the hint and made his way toward her. Madoka smiled up at Lin and he smiled slightly back. They weren't going to abandon their plan because Naru knew about it. Lin put his arm around Madoka's shoulder and they walked silently back to the van.

"Mai!" Naru said loudly, stopping her before she got out of the hospital parking lot. She turned and saw him running toward her. Once he stopped in front of her he was slightly out of breath and Mai noticed from the corner of her eye that Lin drove away without him.

"I'll walk you home." He said standing up straighter than he had been, Mai smiled and nodded surprised by his sudden positive attitude. As they walked down the slowly darkening streets she kept glancing at him from the corner of her eye. Why was he being so nice? Was he possessed? Did he hit his head when he fell? He saw her looking at him and looked back at her, their eye contact was held for a moment, until Mai looked away with red cheeks.

Once they got to Mai's apartment he walked her to her door like a perfect gentleman. Now she was really suspicious.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a raised eyebrow in concern. He looked at her and nodded slightly confused. Then he dropped the act and went back to his usual narcissistic self.

"Better?" He asked and Mai smiled while nodding. He showed her he could be nice if he tried but Mai found he was far too similar to Gene when he did that. She liked it when he was himself.

"goodnight Mai." he said as he turned away and walked back down the street. Mai smiled and shut the door, then she set her alarm clock and flopped into bed. Naru had already taken a new case.

**Thta chapter was really really short. And possibly very dull. I wanted everyone else to clue in that Naru wasn't who he said he was and all that, it was my favourite part o the Manga when they all suddenly clued in. anyhow I WILL be continuing this story and I will try and update soon as soon as I figure out what the next case should be. Also Can't figure out any more schemes for Lin and Madoka. It seems they only got themselves together rather than the targets, Just a reminder I make all of this up as I go and so I apologize if there are mistakes or if things don't make sense. READ, REVIEW and STAY TUNED!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Mai slept right through her alarm. Again. When she woke up, she squealed, not an excited squeal but an Oh no I'm half an hour late squeal. She jumped out of bed and sprinted around her apartment narrowly missing some corners of walls as she did so.

She packed her bag and threw on some clothes as fast as she could. Her phone rang and she picked it up slightly out of breath. She looked at the caller ID and debated over answering it or not. She grimaced and held it a little farther from her ear than necessary as she answered.

"Mai where are you?" Naru asked barely keeping his voice level, she could practically hear him glaring at her through the phone. Mai flinched before explaining that she slept through her alarm and how she was just ready to leave for work when he called.

'Mai, don't bother, I'll have Lin and Madoka pick you up." He said hotly as he clicked the phone off. She flinched yet again, he was mad at her. Maybe by the time he got to her house he will have cooled down?

No such luck. When Madoka came to the door, she could see Naru glaring from the window of the car. She grabbed her bag and rushed out as quick as she could. Madoka's arm stopped her.

"Mai, your shirt is on inside out." She whispered and Mai glanced down at her lilac tank top which was indeed inside out. She turned beet red and swirled back into her house to straighten out her top. Madoka stood in front of the door which Mai had forgotten to close and blocked anyone who might be walking by from seeing.

Mai straightened up and walked outside into the almost noon air. Madoka smiled and walked with her. Since it was Lin's van, Madoka and Lin sat in the front while Naru, no matter how angry he was, sat in the backseat with Mai. The ride had some uncomfortable silence, Madoka hummed a tune for awhile but stopped abruptly after a glare from Naru. Lin then shifted uncomfortably and flicked on the radio to a song that was surprisingly in English.

_ Why you gotta go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else getting me frustrated, life's like this you, you fall and you crawl and you brake what you get and you turn it into honesty promise me I'm never gonna find you faking, no no no._

Naru laughed sarcastically at the song, it was one that he remembered Gene singing over and over. Lin seemed to think the same thing, as he turned it off before it could get to the second chorus. Mai seemed slightly upset, by the sudden lack of music lightening he mood. Madoka glanced sympathetically at Mai as they turned another corner.

Within half an hour Mai was asleep. Naru sat reading his little black notebook about the case. They were going to a mansion that has been turned into an orphanage. There have been several nights where children have been wandering around saying strange things and when the lights go out there is a glowing figure seen in the corners. It wasn't much to go on, but after the woman had interrupted the clients meeting with SPR they had to accept the case.

Naru was startled when he felt sudden weight on his shoulder, He looked down quickly to see Mai, she was breathing evenly. She had fallen asleep and was now sleeping on his shoulder. He looked at Madoka who smiled teasingly at him. Naru glared at her and she looked back out her window avoiding it.

Naru sat there in silence too afraid to move the sleeping girl off his shoulder. The ride was very long, too long. Lin smiled to himself, it was a good idea to have Naru sit in the backseat. Madoka too was grinning and they knew this case was going to be fun.

"We're here." Lin said turning off the car and unbuckling his seat belt. Madoka did the same leaving Naru to deal with waking up Mai. He sighed and shook her shoulder impatiently. She simply rolled her head to the side, and continued sleeping soundly. Naru groaned and glared at Lin who was standing outside the car with Madoka.

"Mai wake up or I'll dock your pay." Naru threatened, but there was no use, this girl was a heavy sleeper. He now more forcefully shook her shoulder saying her name like an impatient child. Finally her big brown eyes fluttered open and she woke up.

"Naru?" She rubbed her eyes, and sat up only to realize she had been sleeping on him. She was now completely awake and blushing the same shade of red as a tomato. She hurriedly unbuckled her seat belt and scrambled out of the van much to Madoka and Lin's amusement. Then a man and woman who ran the place came out and greeted them. The man was in his thirties with dark hair and gray eyes and the woman had lighter, grayish hair hat went down her back, also in her mid thirties.

"Hello, we are Mr. and Mrs. Hiroshi, you are SPR correct?" The man asked stepping forward to shake everyone's hands,

"Yes, I have four more of my people coming sometime either tonight or tomorrow. We will also need four rooms, one for equipment and three bedrooms." Naru said shaking the man's hand unenthusiasticly. Mai raised her eyebrow at the third bedroom but then remembered that Lin and Madoka probably shared a room.

With that the man nodded and showed them inside. If Mai thought the outside of the mansion was impressive she nearly fainted at the inside. It was first off, huge but not empty and the walls were neat but not bare and the floor had a soft red carpet going across it. She looked around at the many rooms, some of which had various children in them and others were totally empty other than a few unused beds. Only one door was shut in all that Mai could see.

They were shown to base where a boy possibly Mai's age or maybe Naru's was setting up a fold out table and removing unnecessary boxes. He was what Mai would think of as cute.

He had sandy blonde hair that fell into his eyes which were an onyx color, his skin was fair, clearly not of Japanese decent and his stance was casual and boyish. Mai looked at him for a little while longer before decided she still liked Naru better. Naru immediately disliked the boy.

"What's your name?" Madoka asked walking into the room. Lin had pulled up a chair and was unfolding his laptop and Naru was moving in equipment with Mai. Madoka could tell that Noll didn't like this boy and was going to speak loudly to him just so Noll would be annoyed.

"My name's Topher, what is yours?" He asked politely shaking Madoka's hand. His Japanese wasn't as good as hers or Noll's but it was definitely understandable.

"Madoka Mori" She said smiling at the boy, after that she went to help Lin with whatever he was doing giving Mai the opportunity to help Topher. She hoped that Mai would take it.

"I'll help you," Mai said bouncing over to where Topher was standing with a tower of boxes in his arms. He looked unsure about her helping but after consideration decided that it would be nice. Mai took two of the boxes which were rather heavy and left Topher with the other three. They hobbled unsteadily toward the storage room that Topher was bringing the boxes to.

Once they had dropped off the boxes, Mai held out her hand for the boy.

"I'm Mai, And if my boss bothers you don't take it to heart, he's the grumpy type." Mai laughed to herself slightly bothered by the fact he was, but then remembering the time he tried to be nice and the awkward feeling it gave her. Topher smiled and they walked back to base silently.

When they got back they were welcomed by the all too familiar bickering of a certain Monk and Miko. Mai smiled as she braced herself for Monk's death hug. He suffocated her as he lifted her up and then put her back down to give her back her supply of oxygen. Ayako hugged her much gentler and then shook hands with Topher who blushed at her touch.

"Mai, why don't you and your boyfriend go make me some tea," Naru said and Mai glared at him while both she and Topher turned red at the boyfriend comment.

"i guess we will." Mai spat at Naru as she dragged Topher behind her out the door. She stopped when they were out of earshot. "where exactly is the kitchen?" Mai asked somewhat embarrassed, Topher smiled politely again and lead her to the massive kitchen. Mai stopped in the door to let her eyes adjust.

"This kitchen is bigger than my whole apartment." Mai said absently as she walked in and made some tea. While the tea was boiling, they chatted about why Topher thought the place was haunted.

"I am actually the first one who noticed the sudden drops in temperature and the figure in the corner of my room, and when I talked to my foster sister Mika, she said weird things." he said slightly uncomfortably, and Mai noticed he was waiting for her to call him crazy. She looked at him and opened her mouth to say something when the teapot whistled. Distracted by making her boss his tea she forgot about Topher and didn't notice him disappear from the room.

Mai carried the tray of tea back to the base alone, when she got there everyone was gathered around the monitors. Great she had missed something. Mai walked over to her friends and set Naru's and Lin's teacups in front of them. Then she saw what they were looking at on the screen.

On the screen stood a white figure in the dark, it seemed neither male nor female and was talking to someone else who was not seen clearly because of the darkness. Mai looked at the room number taped to the top of the screen and noticed it was the only closed door in the house. Mai's breath caught in her throat as she saw who the figure was talking to. Topher. The figure stepped closer to him and Topher tried to leave the room but couldn't.

Without another word Mai ran from the room toward Topher's. She heard Naru and Ayako shout after her and she was vaguely aware of the footsteps echoing the marble floors behind her. Wait wasn't this carpet? Suddenly the marble disappeared and there was creamy red velvet like carpet under her still running feet.

Once she got to the room, she yanked open the door and saw Topher laying on the floor. All the colour was drained from his face. Mai panicked and ran to him, then the door swung closed. She looked behind her and realized that Naru had followed her in there and they were both trapped.

"Is he alright?" Naru asked though Mai could see that he still had feelings of hostility toward Topher. Mai sighed with relief and nodded after she took his pulse. Naru banged on the door and struggled to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"We're stuck here for awhile. Unless you thought of an escape plan while you were recklessly charging down here to save your boyfriend over there," Naru snapped gesturing to the still unconscious Topher, Mai turned red, not from embarrassment but anger.

"Its not like any of you were going to help him!" She snapped back, she felt the tears well up in her eyes but she was_ not_ going to cry over this. Over what he was saying to her. She glared at him with the urge to cry becoming more and more overwhelming, she willed the tears not to come but she knew they would.

"Fine. We'll wait for them to come get us." He said looking into the camera they had stuck in there. He spoke into it talking to whoever was in there. Nobody came to rescue them, they in fact heard nothing of what was happening outside the door. They eventually just settled for sitting against the wall absolutely silent.

"Naru, I'm bored, and hungry." Mai said slowly waiting for him to snap at her when she heard his stomach growl as well. He whipped his head to look at her.

"Not a word." He grumbled and Mai struggled to hide the growing smile on her face. They sat there for at least another forty five minuets, before Mai floated into her dreamscape.

**A/N: The song I had in the beginning was Complicated by Avril lavigne. And I'm pretty sure Lin is OOC. Anyway, keep reading and REVIEW! Also I was wondering what an AMV was? I heard about them and looked it up only to get a bunch of music videaos so yeah...READ, REVIEW and STAY TUNED! **


	10. Chapter 10

** C****hapter 10**** (Only skipped 9 because I messed up. This one is actually 10)**

** Thanks for telling me what an AMV was! I think about it now and am a little sad I couldn't figure it out...Anyway next chapter!**

When Mai saw Gene she was both happy and angry. If she saw him now it meant she had fallen asleep. She tried to gather the anger to glare at Gene but couldn't find it in her.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't Naru!? And also that you were dead so I wouldn't go into that discussion with Naru!" Mai tried to shout at him but seeing him smile made her smile andf that caused it to become some kind of laugh.

"I did tell you sort of, I asked you if you were sure of my identity and I never confirmed that I _was_ Naru," He smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Mai rolled her eyes and then directed her attention at the shifting images before her.

There was the room they were in now, only it was daytime and the furniture were all different. In the center of the room was an old man, and a young pair of twins. The man held his hand up like he was going to strike one of the children. Mai's hearty froze, the little kids looked so scared, the smaller of the kids, which Mai confirmed was a girl was holding back sobs and the other, the boy, was ready to take the hit.

Mai looked at Gene who was looking at her as if to gauge her reaction, he noticed that Mai's eyes were welling up and her face was lightly flushed. Gene turned back to the image and it sped through the number of times the poor children were struck and flogged with the old man's belt. It continued until they were in their teens, then the old man stopped appearing.

"I'm not sure which one it is, but all three of them died in this house and any one or all of them could be haunting it." Gene said as Mai returned to her consciousness, "Tell Noll I'll be in touch." Gene smiled and Mai waved goodbye just before she opened her eyes.

When Mai woke up she found that she wasn't on Naru's shoulder. Weather she was relieved or sad about that was a mystery. Either way, he sat several inches away from her fiddling with some kind of ball he found.

"How long was I out?" Mai mumbled stretching as she sat up, Naru stopped playing with the ball and turned to her. He could barely see her profile in the darkness. Slowly her image became clearer and clearer in the dark, it was lighting up from the corner of the room.

They both looked in time to see the ghost go from a dim light splotch to a clear white figure. Naru stood up pulling Mai by the arm to her feet as well, when did he grab her arm? They both stood shoulders touching in the darkness waiting for the figure to do something.

Mai's ankle was pulled out from under her and she screamed, Naru grabbed her underarms and pulled against it, there was a point in the struggle where Mai began sympathizing with a tug of war rope. Finally the figure dropped Mai's ankle and Mai fell backwards onto Naru who was still holding her protectively.

"You are very naughty children," The ghost spat and Mai clued in to the fact it was the old man. She scrambled backward as the man raised his pasty white hand and prepared to strike, Naru however wouldn't let the ghost touch her. He held his own wrist out in time to block the ghost's slap.

Naru was left with a glowing red burn on his wrist and Mai heard it sizzle through his shirt sleeve and hiss as it hit his skin. He cried out in pain but stayed strong all the same.

"very bad children." The man spat again as he faded back into nothingness. Then the door swung open and John and Masako stood in the frame with worried looks on their pale faces. Topher stirred in the corner as well and slowly sat up rubbing his head. Mai blinked at the sudden light filling the room and Naru simply stayed quiet holding her to him.

Back at base Ayako wrapped Naru's wrist and examined Topher's head injury. With nothing too serious she gave him her opinion and still recommended he go to a hospital much to Naru's obvious happiness. Mai sat quietly on the couch telling Lin and Madoka what she had dreamed and what Gene had said.

"Mai, did you fall or hurt your neck in anyway?" Madoka asked lifting the top of Mai's sleeve to further examine whatever she was looking at, Lin too seemed worried about whatever this was. Mai looked at the confusion clear in her eyes and then she glanced down at her neck to see, a swelling black bruise. She was suddenly very alarmed as she shook her head and reached up to touch the mark. Lin grabbed her wrist before she could and shook his head slightly. Mai put her hand back down and looked at Ayako who had now come over to see what was the matter.

"It looks like the ghost did this to you, the same marks were found on the children who live here." Ayako said quietly and Mai panicked yet again. Why was it always her the ghosts hated?

Naru now was looking at the mark that mysteriously appeared on the side of her neck. He like Mai, went to touch the mark but Lin swatted his hand away even more harshly than he had grabbed Mai's wrist.

"Why does everyone want to touch it?" Madoka asked quietly, and though it was a serious matter and everyone was quite worried, the whole room laughed. Lin and Naru smiled a bit and Madoka turned red as Lin pulled her into his arms. Mai smiled the brightest, they were good for each other. Too much tension was a very bad thing and with Madoka and Monk the tension was almost always taken away.

Mai slept in base on the couch because she was too afraid to leave Naru's side. He had taken the strike for her and was noticeably irritated by the bun on his right arm. She could tell by the way he glanced at it or slammed it a little too hard into the keyboard he was sitting at.

Mai suddenly remembered what Gene had said for her to tell him. "Gene told me to tell you he'll be in touch or something." Mai yawned, and Naru spun in his chair looking at her wide eyed. He suddenly stood up and scrambled around the room for something. His sudden awakeness had woken Mai up somewhat as well.

"What are we looking for?" She asked, standing up and walking toward the desk where the monitors had been set up. Naru was pulling out drawers and sliding his hand along under the couch.

"A mirror," He said looking in a cupboard she was surprised he could reach, when she looked at his feet she saw he was on his tip toes. It almost made her giggle. She reached into her purse and pulled out a little pocket mirror that Ayako had bought her after the bloodstained labyrinth case.

She handed it to Naru who then sat on the couch looking into it. He stared at the mirror in silence waiting for something to happen. Mai was about to ask him what he was doing when his reflection did something he didn't.

Naru's reflection smiled. Mai gasped. Gene? Naru sighed when he saw his brother appear in the mirror.

"Hello Noll, Mai, how are you two doing?" He asked politely his accent clearly visible in his Japanese. Naru looked at him still clearly surprised that his idea had worked.

"what are we supposed to do to get rid of the ghost, and the mark on Mai's neck." Naru asked scratching violently at his bandaged arm, why was it flaring up all of the sudden? Gene looked confused

"Has exorcising it not worked?" He asked furrowing his eyebrow. Naru nodded, he remembered the pale exhausted look on Masako and john's faces when they opened the door, and how Lin had explained that they had been trying to exorcise the one ghost for over three hours.

"The mark on Mai's neck, is it the same one on yours?" Gene asked and Naru frowned. There was nothing on his neck that he remembered. He looked down at his neck to see the edges of a massive black and blue bruise. He reached up and touched it gently. Then his arm had a searing hot pain shoot through it and he felt some kind of current go through his arm into the bruise on his neck, and to his surprise the bruise grew.

Mai shrieked and nearly fell off the couch when Naru pulled her back to her spot with one swift tug. She mumbled her thanks and stared at his bruise through the corner of her eye.

"Eww, um...alright don't touch the mark anymore and don't let atone else who may have it touch it." Gene said grimacing at the mark on his brother's neck, he looked at Mai with stern eyes when he said the last part and Mai went red. Its bad enough to have Naru constantly watch her.

Mai rolled her eyes and Gene faded away. Naru set the mirror on Mai's lap and Lin walked into the room. He was clearly tired and almost walked into the table but sat down at the desk anyway.

"Are you alright Lin?" Mai asked as she put the mirror back in her bag. Lin nodded and grunted some kind of answer and then seemed to nod off against his hand. Naru stood and walked to him, Lin was oblivious. Naru pulled up a string of his hair and waved a hand in front of his face. Lin didn't even blink.

Naru walked down the hall to Lin and Madoka's room and woke her up.

"Madoka, Lin is half asleep in base. I don't think he should be up right now with his lack of sleep." Naru sighed as Madoka woke up and dragged Lin back in, he protested but fell asleep too quickly for him to remember anything.

Naru then walked back out into the hallway when his arm flared up again this time in pain rather than itchiness. He winced but made no sound, eventually the pain came to a point where he collapsed and was hopelessly paralyzed. He was about to pass out when he saw two pairs of feet in front of him.

"Ids he one of twins?" One of them asked and the other must have answered silently because Naru was grabbed at the wrists and ankles and carried away into the darkness.

In the morning Lin was the first one up and immediately asked where Naru was, Mai was too sleepy to notice he wasn't there.

"Is he in the washroom?" Mai asked wiping her eyes. Monk and Ayako also entered the room, they were quiet. Ayako told Monk something at a quiet volume they didn't even know Ayako had.

Monk nodded at whatever she had said and turned to show them his back, he then lifted his shirt revealing dark whip lines, crisscrossing over him. Mai felt her throat close up and she noticed tears rolling down her face.

"Naru's been taken." Lin said after watching the video feed from the last night. They all rushed over to the monitors except Monk who moved rather slow. On the screen stood two teenagers about Naru's age, maybe older. A girl and a boy. Mai recognized them as the set of twins who lived here.

The girl had fine silky purplish hair while the boy had a vibrant orange. They were hand in hand and the boy seemed to do all the talking. They struggled to hear what he was saying but the audio must have been severed because it was perfect silence. They watched as Naru made no effort to defend himself and made no sound as he was silently carried down the hall and into a door they'd never noticed.

**That was probably a confusing chapter. I kinda bounced around the different topics I had. The gene in the mirror part I think I got from someone elses fanfic that I read so figure out who it was and give them credit on their good idea. If it is an actual thing where Gene can communicate through mirrors than great! I just watched like half of SAO and it was amazing! I must go watch the other half. REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Naru's eyelids fluttered slightly before opening completely, wen they were in fact open it made no difference in his sight however. All o the sudden what had happened to him suddenly flashed back. He instinctively reached for his arm to find that not only was there no pain, but there was no feeling at all. He tried to move it however his efforts were fruitless.

After assessing his physical well being he came up with four possibilities for his current situation.

1 He was dead and that's why he felt no pain in his arm and why he could see nothing.

2 He was blind and with a severed limb and a whole lot of pain killers. That was less likely.

3 Those brats had somehow paralyzed his infected arm and knocked him out and now he was blindfolded

4 he was locked in a room with no door or windows with a nerveless arm and all alone.

Not one of those scenarios were all that appealing. He shifted uncomfortably and felt with his working hand. The ground was cool and smooth with not one loose thing, neither pebble nor dirt. He then sat on his knees and felt around for the walls, he could find none. Where was he?

"Hello?" He called only to hear his voice return in scattered echoes, so there were walls somewhere in here. He then stood up and hit his head on something less hard than concrete and still hard all the same. Wood? He stood again this time more carefully, and felt along the ceiling.

He was stopped suddenly when two children, no teenagers appeared in front of him. He was definitely not blindfolded. They were not the kids who kidnapped him, but they were the same presence. The two who originally took him must have been possessed.

"you are one of twins are you not?" The boy asked, his round wide eyes were young and innocent while the rest of him was that of someone near sixteen. The girl who stood with her hand in his was similar. Naru found he couldn't speak, he nodded his head, he for some reason felt the need to answer them honestly.

"As we suspected. You are the correct one then, we will leave you here." The boy said again as he vanished, the girl seemed to linger in front of Naru for a moment she gazed at him with the glassy wide eyes of hers and then disappeared leaving Naru alone in the dark room once again.

All at once like twenty more questions flew into his mind and whirled around his thoughts. _Why was he here? How did they know him? Were there others they were after? Why did the girl stay? Will his friends be able to find him? Will they even notice he's gone? _All of these thoughts went around and around in his head and every time he acknowledged one thought two more floated into his mind.

Before anyone could stop her, Mai was out the door and in the hallway. She slipped and stumbled a few times around the sharp corners of the house and scrambled back to her feet. She rushed toward the door that hadn't been there just a few hours earlier. She saw two figures materialize in front of her and she plowed right through them, only barely shivering at the cool wet feeling that passed through her. She burst through the door and fell straight down.

Mai screamed and attempted to brace herself with her arms for the impact with the ground, but somehow she didn't hit the ground. She looked around only to see she was still falling and she was loosing any sense of sight she had.

She hit something with a wham, she felt around, to find material? She moved her hands up and down until she felt something soft and warm. A puff f breath wafted out of them and she realized that they were someone's lips she had landed on a person. She let out a small shriek and scrambled awkwardly away.

"Mai?" The unmistakable voice spoke out quietly. Naru moved forward feeling out in front of him, he stopped when he skimmed her soft warm hand, he held onto it and she came closer now trusting the person in front of her.

"Naru," She breathed and before he could react she threw her arms around him. He hesitantly hugged her back before releasing her.

"Mai, what are you doing here? Did they take you too?" He asked feeling along the side of her face with his working hand. He felt her lean into his touch and he smiled thankful she couldn't see him in the darkness.

"I saw them take you through a door on the video and kind of maybe ran away from everyone else and broke through the door and then somehow wound up landing on top of you." Mai said sheepishly and Naru smiled despite the urge to lecture her on running away from base, he could visualize her blush.

Naru mentally scolded himself and quickly removed his hand that had been caressing Mai's face. Now was no time for his personal feelings to interfere with his work. Mai and him were stuck in some kind of hole from what she described.

"Mai, how long were you falling? How many seconds would you say?" Naru asked, Mai said nothing and for a moment Naru panicked, had he imagined her? No, he heard her level breathing and relaxed, she had fallen asleep. He sighed, then he felt around to find her sleeping form, he then did as best he could with one hand and brought her so she was sleeping on his shoulder. He frowned it wasn't all that comfortable for him but she seemed to always do it on trips so he figured it would be alright for her. He stroked her hair absently with his working arms and hoped that she was having a dream that would help.

Mai floated around through her dreamscape. She looked for Gene but couldn't find him anywhere. She ran around the empty space, usually Gene was there when in her dreamscape, and when he wasn't there was a vision to be seen. Right then it was nothing but an empty black void.

"Mai!" Gene called, Mai turned and saw him, he was there but not clearly. His hair was messy and his face was pale, he looked nothing like he usually did. He called out to her and reached out his hand but she was being pulled away from him into a vision.

"Mai don't go!" He cried. Mai looked around her. She was in the black box she had been in with Naru moments before. Now however she could see around her clearly. She saw Naru sleeping peacefully against the only wall for a long way, she saw something then that frightened her. Her own body was leaning against him breathing calmly. She was seeing what was happening at that moment.

Two kids, one with long dark hair that swirled and curled around her neck and another, a boy with shorter lighter hair that just reached to the nape of his neck. They stood hand in hand and their faces were blank and unreadable. The boy's eyes were cold and hurtful and the girl just stared wide eyed and fearfully around.

"You see the image before you correct?" The boy asked, Mai looked to make sure it was actually him talking. He was the one talking but the things the kid said were just too old, he sounded like an eighty year old man, or Naru.

Mai nodded, she didn't have it in her to use her voice. The boy seemed to feel sad at her answer.

He gestured to the scene of her and Naru sleeping. Mai looked at it intently nothing seemed wrong. Naru slept normally, blowing a piece of hair that had fallen in front of his mouth as he slept, and Mai just layed there on his chest, like always. Then it hit her with startling impact. She wasn't breathing.

She ran over to her sleeping form and placed her hand on her body's wrist to check the pulse, there seemed to not be one. Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked back toward the kids who had simply turned so they were facing her. She felt the warmth of the tears as they fell down her cheeks. Was she dead?

"Now you know not to interfere us and our revenge." The boy hissed and then disappeared along with his sister. Mai looked at the still sleeping Naru. She sobbed into her hands before throwing her arms around Naru's neck, he didn't even stir. He couldn't feel her.

"Naru! Naru wake up!" Mai sobbed she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and cried into the crook of his neck and he still didn't move in the slightest.

"Naru, Oliver! Please notice I'm not there! Please just wake up!" She sobbed even more forcefully into his shirt and he didn't move. Mai eventually realized that her attempts to wake him up were futile and settled for laying on him, listening to the steady rhythmic breathing and the pulse of his heart.

Naru opened his eyes and shifted. Mai shot up immediately, he looked at the body of her, he seemed to think nothing was wrong much like she had the first time. He then tensed all over. He leaned in to her, listening for breathing or a heartbeat.

"Mai?" He whispered after he sat up, he layed Mai's body down and opened her mouth. Mai would've been embarrassed at him doing something so close to kissing her, but she was too hopeful that it was going to work, and she would be alive again. After so many times, he tried and failed, Mai became discouraged and began to cry silently once more.

"MAI!" He shouted making her flinch, he shook her limp body and Mai saw the tears welling up in his eyes, he was crying over her. He then held her body close and cried softly.

Then the bratty little kids returned. Mai was ready to full on pummel them with the ghostly super powers she was sure she had. She stopped when only the girl appeared. Mai looked at her unsure of what to do.

"You, did you do this?" Naru snapped at the girl still gripping Mai's body. The girl shook her head and spoke for the first time in the entire time any of them had been there.

"I didn't kill her. That was my brother, my twin to be precise. I assure you I didn't want to kill her. She is still in the room, I will act as the translator between you two for now." The girl said dryly, she had almost a robotic voice, it was however filled with a certain sadness that Mai knew all too well. It was exactly the same sadness that takes over her when her mother is mentioned.

The girl turned to Mai, "Are you ready?" She asked and Mai nodded before stepping close to Naru. The girl then turned back to Naru with the sad expressionless eyes she had.

"She is now right in front of you, she would like to speak with you." The girl said sadly, Naru looked in front of him but saw nothing. He put Mai's body down and brought his full attention to the girl.

"Mai, are you alright?" He asked uncertainly, he seemed rather embarrassed about asking a ghost who had a hand in Mai's death to act as a speaker for Mai. The girl turned her head to Mai apparently listening to Mai's response.

"She said and I quote, 'Naru I just died, how do you think I am?' then she also says, 'I don't feel any pain physically, but as for my emotions, lets just say I screamed at you for an hour and you wouldn't wake up." The girl spoke for Mai and based on the way she spoke Naru was sure Mai was actually telling her this, he almost smiled. He felt his eyes brimming with tears again and then remembered Mai could hear and see him, he dropped on his usual mask, pushing back the tears.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and hearing him say that made Mai want to throw her arms around him again and cry until she no longer had any tears left in her body. And hen she pictured Naru saying something about that being impossible, the thought made her smile slightly.

She looked to the girl and opened her mouth to talk but Naru spoke before she could.

"Mai, I'll get you back. I lost one person I love already, I couldn't bear it if I lost another." and with that Mai let out a shaky breath she probably didn't need to take since her breathing was no longer necessary.

She knelt in front of him and placed her hand on his lightly though he couldn't feel it. "I know," She said and he looked right at her surprised, he heard her.

**A/N: That chapter was sad. Don't worry this isn't a deathfic, I'll have something happen. Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days, I was busy with exams and then I got sick so...yeah. That sounded like I was making excuses. Anyway I'm back for a bit so REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Naru looked at where he heard Mai's voice, he was sure it was her and not him imagining it. He looked to the ghost girl, she stood un moving she looked at what he assumed was Mai and waited for her to say something.

"Mai would like me to tell you she trusts you to help her return to her body." The girl said in her monotonous drab way. Just then the room filled with light. The ghost girl was no longer there, Naru returned his attention to the three people who were slowly lowering themselves into the room. Ayako was the first down.

"Naru, Mai, are you okay?" She asked before registering the devastated look on Naru's face and the limp lifeless body against his shoulder. Ayako's hand flew to her mouth and she let out a muffled sob before running to Naru and Mai.

"Oh my god! Is she? How long? Oh Naru," She cried taking the girl's body in her arms and then looking at Naru, he was distant and his eyes were glazed. Monk and Lin followed shortly after, Monk immediately going to Mai, and Lin running to Naru.

"Noll, how did this happen?" He asked hurt filling his voice, Naru was surprised he didn't know Lin cared about Mai so much. Naru was at a loss for words as the three of his friends turned to him for the answers. To his surprise Ayako was the one to come to his aid.

"I know everyone here is shocked, b-but it wasn't his fault and he's probably as hurt as we are if not more." She said quietly, her voice wavering The looks on the others' faces softened a little and they helped him and Mai get out of the little room. Naturally, Ghost Mai followed her friends up. She found she could float and go through walls and stuff.

When she and the others got to base the look on everyone's faces resembled Ayako's choked devastated look upon her realization. Masako turned in and sobbed onto John's chest with him looking down into her hair to hide his own tears. Madoka paled and walked too quickly backwards into a corner before letting out strangled sobbing. Naru the whole time looked pale and blank.

"Naru, I know this is...horrible but we need to go on with the case." Lin managed to get out, as he placed an arm around the still sobbing Madoka. Naru was vaguely aware of what his friend was saying and nodded numbly. He looked around the room absently as if searching for a trace of Mai, he found nothing but felt like she was nearby so he wasn't going to break down like he did in the room. He stood up and looked to John who was rubbing circles into Masako's back in an effort to stop her from crying.

"john, I know you may not be right minded at the moment but I strongly urge you to exorcise those brats as soon as possible." Naru said through gritted teeth. John looked up with red eyes, he seemed to be more than wiling to exorcise the two kids that had killed his friend.

"Naru, we don't know what will happen with the bruises, what if we exorcise the ghosts and everyone who has one will die." Lin said quietly from the corner he was attempting to pry Madoka away from. Naru hadn't thought about the several kids in the orphanage who had received the same bruises as Mai, then something in him clicked.

He all but ran out of the room and into the hallway toward the room the white figure had appeared in the first time. Once he got in he closed the door and flicked off the lights.

"I know your in here so show yourself and answer my questions!" Naru snapped to the figure he couldn't see. There was a faint glowing in the corner of the room and the same gender less figure of white light appeared.

"What do you want you naughty child?" The old man questioned from the corner, Naru stood tall making him appear much more confident than he was. Without Mai beside him he was a lot less self confident. Suddenly as though he'd imagined it Mai began to materialize beside him, he looked at her through the corner of his eye, afraid that if he turned she would vanish. His confidence rose slightly with the image of her beside him.

"Those two kids, you are keeping them here correct?" He asked and the old man paused before nodding his white faceless head slowly. Naru suddenly glanced toward the Mai that appeared beside him. "Why? You beat them until you died and then they lived traumatized until they did, why would you keep them here?" He asked gathering his thoughts together to quickly put the puzzle together before he ghost realizes he had no idea what he was going to say.

"The children stay with me because they fear the light. I kept them in the dark so long they refused to live in anything different." The man started slowly, and Naru could see faint lines of his face and strands of hair slowly appearing on his face.

"I want you to tell me what would happen if I exorcise them," Naru said in his demanding self confident tone. He glanced yet again to the ghostly figure that was Mai standing still beside him. The man came more and more into focus and eventually looked like a human again. He had pale blue eyes that matched his silvery white hair in drabness. He was rather overweight and hunched over in his stance. A sad old man ashamed of his past deeds.

"I can't tell you anything of the bruises and what will happen if you get rid of the kids, but I will remove the nerve acid I threw at your arm." He said before waving his see through wrinkled fingers over Naru's now sling arm. Naru flexed his no longer useless hand and smiled before taking off the sling and moving each finger to make sure they worked.

"Thank you." Naru said and then something surprising happened. The man smiled and faded away, exactly as it did when Mai cleansed someone. He looked at the figure of Mai as she smiled, squeezed his hand and faded leaving him in darkness.

He walked back to base carefully avoiding every dark spot in the house. Now he knew they were safe in the light. Once he got back Lin glared at him and demanded to be told what happened. Naru told him slowly not sure if Lin or anyone really would believe him. To his surprise the only skeptical one was Masako who was still sniffing in John's arms.

"So we're safe in the light?" Monk asked from his spot on the couch beside Ayako. Naru nodded and then looked at each of his friends. They had to get Mai back, then he remembered something. He sprang to his feet and looked through Mai's bag for the little mirror. He would ask Gene what would happen. Finding the mirror he sat back on the couch and stared at it like before, earning many strange looks from the people around him.

"Noll, now is _NOT_ the time to be admiring yourself." Madoka snapped from the corner, he noticed that Lin had given up on removing her from it and they now stood at other ends of the room. He glared at Madoka and she immediately shut her mouth and stayed silent.

Naru was about to give up when he saw Gene appear in the mirror. He relaxed noticeably when he saw the face of his brother.

"Noll? Whats wrong?" Gene paled and looked at the distress in his twin's eyes. Naru sat silently for a moment trying to find a way to tell Gene about Mai's death. Gene sensed something was wrong and strained to see beyond the edges of the mirror.

"Mai, she...something happened to her and I need to reverse it. There is also the matter of bruises appearing on the shoulder and necks of people." Naru explained carefully avoiding the fact that Mai was no longer living in her body. Gene seemed to notice his reluctance to explain what happened to Mai.

"Noll, what happened to her?" He asked eyes narrowing. Naru swallowed and looked down before letting Gene fill in the blank. Gene's eyes widened and he tried again to leave the boundaries of the mirror.

He eventually gave up on his struggle to get out of the mirror and looked down lacking the joy and happiness he usually had.

"As for the bruises, I think that exorcising the ghost shouldn't effect anyone with the mark. Noll, I'm so sorry." Gene said before Naru nodded once and put the mirror back into the bag cutting off something Gene was saying in an effort to comfort them. He looked to John who had heard the conversation and went for his pocket bible and holy water.

Then John, Monk Lin and Naru went back to the dark little room Naru had been dragged to by the ghosts. The boy Mai had helped earlier, Topher, had crossed there path. He was back from the hospital they guessed. Naru glared at the boy sending mental hate messages at him. The boy seemed too aloof to notice however and smiled sweetly at them.

"Hey guys, any luck with the investigation?" He asked waving to them from where he was at the other end of the ha;ll in front of the door. Naru could tell that nobody in his group really had any interest in talking to the boy but he did not take the hint. Naru resisted the urge to just walk up to him and push him to the side instead he simply said. "Look, I know you're thick and numb minded but please step aside so we can finish our work before someone else dies!" Naru spat at the poor kid who looked like Naru had killed a puppy. He numbly stepped aside and continued to absently look at each of them who in turn ignored his questions. Even John had nothing to say, they walked through the door and lowered themselves in the room.

The room was just as dark as it was the first time as Mai floated down after her friends. She was glad they were going on with the case despite what happened but was still sad about the fact she was a ghost that none of them could see. She looked into the darkness only to find that with her ghostly powers came the ability to see in total darkness.

Naru clicked on a flashlight and they all looked around the room, it was empty like the last time and just as spotless. The only thing new that they noticed was the writing on the wall. It was in what looked like black sharpie marker, and it was messy printing that was too squashed together to be read by anyone. After looking at the writing for a few more seconds and not thinking it useful in any way, Naru gave John the okay to begin.

John started his usual prayer and Mai felt herself go cold. Oh no she was a ghost too, was it going to effect her.

Just in time the ghost girl who had helped them earlier appeared. John was going to continue with the prayer as usual until Naru caught the look in the girl's eye.

"Stop." He said and John did as he was told, they all looked at him confused, Monk and Lin were off to the side waiting for an explanation while Naru talked with the host in tones too low for the rest of them to hear.

"If you exorcise me and my brother, you will exorcise Mai as well." She said simply. He answers reminded Naru a lot like his own, they were short and to the point no matter how hurtful the point may be. He made a mental note not to give painful answers like that anymore.

"How do you suggest I get rid of you two then? And if you know any way to resurrect her you had better let me know girl," He snarled under his breath so nobody else could hear him.

"Cleanse us, you have a spirit medium here, and as for the one who died I suggest you read a book about resurrection." She said simply and vanished Naru looked back at John and the others waiting for his response.

"Masako will have to do it. If we perform an exorcism, Mai will also be exorcised." Naru snapped as he climbed back out of the room on the ladder they had brought with them.

Back at base Masako agreed quicker than ever before. Naru guessed she didn't want to be there anymore than anyone else did. She quietly walked down to the room she had never actually seen with only Naru and John.

"Hello?" She asked the darkness and two children appeared hand in hand in front of her, Masako closed her eyes and thought about her next words. "I don't think you need to stay here and punish people any longer." Masako said, Naru looked around the room half expecting to see Mai as well.

"Why should we? We're still being hurt every day with you stupid investigators poking your large noses in our business." The boy said his large eyes glistening in the flashlight Naru was holding, despite the ghosts giving off a dim cold glow the room was still too dark to see much.

"We haven't done anything to hurt you. In fact we aren't going to exorcise you like the others would. We haven't hurt you in any way and yet you have killed our friend." Masako said getting more quiet toward the end of her speech. The boy's eyes rather than softening got even more cold and narrowed at his large childlike eyes at Masako who resisted the urge to hide behind the sleeve of her peach colored kimono.

"Everyone has friends, what happens if you loose a friend? You make more." The boy spat looking away defiantly. Naru narrowed his eyes at the boy and then he heard Masako give a little gasp as she got an idea. She looked at him and her eyes spoke rather than her lips. Naru understood what she wanted to do, he nodded giving her permission.

"That girl was my friend yes, but she was much more than a friend to him," Masako said nodding toward Naru who sat there blankly keeping a hold on his mask. The boy's eyes flicked toward Naru who gazed evenly back at him. Then his gaze went back to Masako who was now full on glaring at the boy. He looked back to Naru.

"Is this true?" The boy asked his eyes ready to soften, Naru hesitated before nodding, "She is." He said slowly still surprised he was admitting this out loud. The boy's eyes filled with something else other than hate or the need for revenge. He looked, guilty.

"I'm sorry." He said and Naru remembered that he was still a child. Even though he was older than a child, he was still mentally one.

"I-I want to make it up to you." The boy stuttered, Naru felt suddenly bad for the boy and his sister also did, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and rubbed it in small circles.

"Tell me how to resurrect her," Naru said quietly more to himself than the boy who was now on the verge of tears. Why was he getting so emotional over this? He after all was the one who killed her. The boy however seemed to hear him and his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak before the girl put a finger to his lips in order to silence him.

"You know that we cannot tell him how to undo the spell we put over her." She whispered and the boy's shoulders slumped. He looked back up at Naru with his big dark eyes glimmering with liquid. Naru felt a pang in his chest at the boy's reaction. The eyes of the kid were filled with regret and sadness and Naru looked back at him with to forgiving eyes. The boy turned his mouth up into a sad weak smile and Naru watched as he and his sister faded into nothingness.

"Thank you Naru," Masako said quietly as she walked back toward them. "Just so you know, Mai saw all of that, and she's proud as well." Masako smiled behind the sleeve of her kimono. Naru instinctively looked around the room but saw nothing. He sighed and followed Masako and John up the ladder back to base. Now all he needed to do was bring Mai back.

Easier said than done.

**I had no idea this many people would be sad about me killing Mai. I mean I'll bring her back and all, (As soon as I figure out how) and then everything will be well, but she's not my favourite character and I'm having fun making her a ghost. So I will figure out how to resurrect Mai and you guys REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

** Kay, In case anyone was wondering why I made Naru ask the ghosts what to do the answer is, yeah Naru is brilliant and has a lot of the answers and maybe he could help me with my homework...second thought no he couldn't, anyway off topic the answer is while he is a very smart person as far as I know he has never been in this situation before and that is why he is asking for help. Also I do _not_ own Ghost Hunt...If I did I may or may not bring Naru to life and get him to do my schoolwork so I can stay home :)**

Naru looked at Mai's pale form laying motionless on the sofa. He put his head in his hands and pulled at his hair. He was glad that the rest of his team had gone to bed after the exorcism so they couldn't see his distress over not knowing what to do.

"Noll?" Came a small voice from the shadow's of the room, the only light in the room was that coming off the monitors they had yet to take down. He looked up and squinted trying to make out the shape of a person in the dark.

"Madoka?" He asked seeing her light pink hair in a loose braid falling over her shoulder as she stepped slowly into the glowing of the monitors. Her eyes were half closed and her nose was red from crying, probably over Mai. All the annoyances she had caused him in the past were suddenly whipped away as he saw her now, she was broken.

"Noll, you should get some rest, I know you need to figure out what to do about...But you also need your rest in order to do so," She walked up to him but wouldn't look at Mai's body as she did, she put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her feeling all too vulnerable.

"I know." He said standing up and walking to his bedroom brushing her off in order to avoid any ...unpleasant conversation.

When he woke somehow an idea had formed in his mind. He jumped out of bed and ran to the door when he remembered he was still in his faded blue pajamas. He resisted the urge to face palm, Mai had effected him more than he thought. He hurriedly through on a black t-shirt that he was surprised still fit him and some black skinny jeans. Then he ran out to the base to find Lin and Monk packing up with John furiously scrubbing at his face in the mirror. He didn't even want to know what they had done to him.

He without a word, walked over to Mai and knelt down beside her. He brushed a piece of her hair out of her face and stroked her temple with his thumb. Her skin was cold and clammy with a ghostly pale colour tinging it.

Slowly, ever so slowly with nobody but Lin watching him, he touched his lips to her ice cold ones. It was brief and as soon as he had done it he felt like a fool. He looked at her expressionless face as he pulled away, the slope of her nose, the long dark eyelashes that blanketed her frosty skin. He sighed, it was a foolish idea anyway.

He sat back on his heels and looked at his lap feeling like a fool. Nobody seemed to pay him any attention. He continued looking down at his lap pushing back the frustrated tears that threatened him, until Lin rushed over to Mai's side. Naru was very confused for a moment and looked up at his tall Chinese friend.

"Mai?" Lin asked under his breath in fear that speaking too loudly would cause false hope in some way or another. Naru silently looked at them and at first thought Lin had lost it or made some kind of mistake when he saw her chest rise, hold and then fall with a loud gasp soon following.

Naru was immediately on the scene. He watched her as her eye moved under the lids in random patterns, he saw the color return to her face and she had begun to breathe more at a normal pace. Finally her big caramel eyes opened to see two dark blue ones right above her.

"Naru?" She whispered her voice failing and cracking, a whisper was all she could manage. He smiled. Not his usual trademark _I'm smarter than you _ smirk but an actual relieved smile. Mai blinked a couple of times making sure she wasn't dreaming, there was moisture collecting in the corner of Lin's visible eye as he sat on his heels so he was level with her.

Suddenly she jerked up drawing the attention of her friends who had now finished packing up with only one box of equipment left. Everyone was silent for a moment and then Mai began to cry. John, Ayako, Masako, Monk and Madoka all rushed over to her side asking twenty million questions a mile a minuet, but Naru was the one who got to her first.

He took her warming form into his arms and held her close, she held onto him tighter than she probably should have, she felt her fingers curl around the material of his t-shirt and possibly dig into the skin of his back.

"Naru, you need to let go of her," Lin whispered in Naru's ear and Mai blushed, he was holding her as tight as she was him. Neither one wanted to be the first to release but they had to so Mai could be examined by Ayako who also had tears in the corners of her eyes.

Naru reluctantly broke apart from the hug and stepped back so Ayako could look at Mai. The red headed woman knelt in front of the couch and grabbed the little beige bag she kept full of medical supplies.

"How are you?" She asked after she released the petite girl from her gentle embrace, then she pulled out a little light thingy that she shone in Mai's eyes.

"Right now I see little black dots that become white when my eyes are shut," Mai smiled as she looked to each of her friends. John was standing next to Masako who hid as usual behind her kimono sleeve. Madoka stood in front of Lin and he held his arms around her hugging from behind. Monk stood ready to step in and hug her as tight as he possibly could. Naru stood off by himself not making eye contact with anyone. Was he embarrassed?

"I mean physically and emotionally. Are you alright?" Ayako asked as she took Mai's pulse and then put everything back in the little bag she carried under her jacket.

Mai rolled her eyes, "I'm fine Ayako. I'm doing as good as expected, I did just come back from the dead you know." Mai crossed her arms and tried to look annoyed, she however did understand their pain, she had died and now she was alive. As far as she knew that didn't happen very often.

Ayako gave her a tough look and then slowly stood up allowing the opportunity for Monk to suffocate her in. He took her well off the couch in his arms as he crushed her. The hug didn't hold the same playful energetic feeling, instead it was the hug of something recently recovered after being lost for tears. She hugged him back before the need to breath overwhelmed her.

She stood up carefully not sure how strong she was. She wobbled slightly at first but soon recovered, after that she walked to John and Masako and hugged them both. Then she went to Madoka who crushed her much like Monk, she wrapped her arms around Madoka's midsection and let the woman cry into her hair.

After Lin had pried Madoka away from Mai she threw her arms around his midsection and he was hesitant to react. Slowly he patted her shoulder in a rather awkward friendly way. She pulled away and smiled brightly at him.

Last but not least was Naru. He still stood in the corner by himself saying absolutely nothing but a warm happy look filled his eyes as he watched the little girl go from person to person.

She walked up to him and stopped not ten centimeters in front of him. He could reach down and kiss her if he wanted, he then scolded himself for even thinking that. He was well aware of the way Mai felt about him and didn't want to hurt her by not being the kindhearted person she thought he was.

"I knew you could do it," She beamed at him and then grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him down quickly so that his face landed on hers. Madoka squealed when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the kiss farther. Lin smirked as he guided the group of smiling people out into the hallway and closing the door behind him.

Naru and Mai walked out to the driveway of the house and found that only Lin and Madoka remained at the building as they were Naru and Mai's ride home. Naru was relieved that Takigawa and Matsuzuki weren't there to tease him, he slipped his fingers into Mai's and she blushed hiding her face in his side as they walked down the steps.

The ride was quiet as they drove back to SPR, Naru and Mai sat in the back as Lin and Madoka sat in the front. Mai leaned her head against his shoulder as she floated to dreamland. This time he smiled.

**Shortest chapter EVER! I thought that would be a good place to end it. Mai and Naru forever! And also LinxMadoka are my favourite couple obviously cuz I put them in every chance I got. I know that the way I brought Mai back to life was a little fairy tale like, and that Naru got the idea out of nowhere but I was so done with the case. I may however start another on the same story...Hmmmmmm Anyway I Have a REALLY good Valentines day on and I will post it before Valentines day since I haven't started it yet...So REVIEW this story and READ the next one. (Also if anyone has any ideas for a case I will accept any new ideas and add them to this story as a continuation.)**


End file.
